


It's Only Acting

by akalover



Category: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Actors, Awkwardness, Crush, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, movieset, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Au where Fabrizio is a really famous actor in Italy. Ermal is just a beginning actor, in fact, this movie will be his first one.They will play lovers on the screen, but how will their relationship develop when the camera's aren't rolling?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to @misseswallard for making this amazing poster!! Here is her tumblr, please check it out! https://misseswallard.tumblr.com/post/183500134281/this-is-a-piece-inspirede-by-this

Prequel - The Backstory

 

 Fabrizio Moro, Italy's best and most well known actor takes on his new role as Alessandro Romano. A businessman of his multi-millionaire company in male fragrances called Forte. Alessandro is a family man of two children, a boy Luca and a girl Sara. His wife is called Rosa. But he secretly plays away from home with his secretary Gigi.

Ermal Meta is an actor new to the scene. In fact, this will be his first and at the same time, biggest movie role ever. He takes on the part as Gigi Milani, Mr. Romano's secretary, but also his secret lover...

Alessandro always looks on point with his tailored suits, expensive watches and ray ban glasses. His hair always well tamed and slicked back. He's a modest and tough man. He doesn't show any emotions whatsoever. He often stays serious and professional, being the most important man in the building. But once behind closed doors, Alessandro has difficulty to staying professional due to a certain secretary.

Gigi is an open minded guy who has a good heart. He's passionate and cherishes the things he cares about. He knows what's right and wrong, but that doesn't mean he always keeps to the rules. He can be serious when needed, but does have his weaker points when it concerns his boss.

 


	2. The audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal goes on audition for this new movie called ''The Affair''. Two days later he will find out if he got the part and who he will play...

How did he get here? Ermal doesn’t know, but what he do know is that he got very lucky to get his first job as an actor. And it’s not just a movie, it’s gonna be the next biggest Italian movie. At least, that’s what the man at the casting agency said.

 

The day of the casting was still a bit hazy for Ermal. First he got an e-mail with an invite to audition. The only information he got was the title of the movie; The affair. He didn’t particularly audition for a specific role, to be honest, he was up for anything. Desperate to get a job, to get discovered by the big public. These days he would do audition after audition. Just trying to get a part in something, it doesn't matter what. A dead body? Sure, why not. A shops assistant? Alright. Anything will do with him.

 

On the day of the audition he had to wait really long. A lot of people turned up at the venue, just like him, hoping to get a part. Finally it was his turn, he got called to this big room. He walked in and was met by 4 people sitting behind a table. He had to stand on a dot on the floor and then they handed him a piece of paper. All he had to do was act out the part of person A. He tried the best he could, with his acting classes in the back of his mind. He saw the people behind the table quietly talking about something…is it good or bad? But he didn’t even get halfway through before he was already stopped.

 

‘’Thank you, we’ve seen enough. You will hear from us in two days.’’

 

Two days! He had to wait two entire days in all his nervousness to hear if he didn’t get a part or not. Even if he did get one, it would probably be really small, maybe he wouldn’t even have lines. He could possibly be an extra or one of those people who just walk by behind the main characters.

 

Why does waiting take so long?! With every phone call, text or e-mail he got, his heart started beating fast. But still, no news.

 

It was 6 o’clock now, does this mean they didn’t even bother telling him he didn’t get a part?

But then the phone rang.

 

‘’H-hello? Meta speaking.’’

‘’Hello Ermal, I’ve got good news for you. You will get the part of Gigi Milani, congratulations! I will send you the script and on Friday we will have a meeting. There we will walk through the entire script with the whole cast and crew. You don’t have to learn your lines by then, but it would be good to know what the story is about and who your character is.’’

 

Ermal was speechless. Did he just hear that right? He got a part?!  

 

‘’Hello? Ermal? Are you still there?’’

‘’Oh uh yes, I’m here. I’m sorry was just a bit shocked by this. But wow! Thank you so much, I will prepare myself for Friday.’’

 

‘’Good to hear. Further information I will also send to you. Good luck!’’

 

‘’Thank you!’’

 

Beep beep beep

 

The lady hung up, but Ermal still stood with his phone to his ear. He couldn’t believe it, is he dreaming?

 

He immediately called his mom, brother, sister and some good friend to tell them the good news. He was full of so excitement, telling them everything in one breath, that he almost had to lay down for a minute.

 

That evening he opened his mailbox, and there it was, the script. He opened the file and the first page popped up with big letters on the front cover: “The Affair.’’ It made Ermal very curious for the plot of the movie, but even more about his own character.

 

First he just scrolled through the pages, looking how many times he saw the name ‘’Gigi’’. And to his surprise, it was quite a lot. He never expected to get so many lines, this must be a big part.

 

He began reading the script, and slowly he came to know what it’s all about.

 

‘’I- I have to do with the affair. My boss, Mr. Romano…he has an affair with me. While his wife hasn’t got a clue.’’

 

Ermal didn’t see this one coming though. He had to do kissing scenes, seducing scenes and even sex scenes with another man. Not just one, not just two, even more than three. At first he was a bit taken back, he didn’t really know what to think about it. He never kissed a man, wouldn’t it be weird? Would it even look realistic? Could he even do it?

 

‘’Come on Ermal, it’s only acting. Besides that, you should be happy hat you got such a big role. It will be fine.’’ That’s what he told himself constantly. That night when he went to bed, the scenario’s kept going through his head. How it will be, how it will look like, will they be happy with his acting? Maybe he’s not doing a good job, maybe they will fire him. Oh god, this is gonna be a roller-coaster he’s gonna get himself on.

 

He hopes Friday will go well, hopes they will like him, that he will like them too. But above that all, that he and the other man who has Mr. Romano’s part will get on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are always more then welcome!


	3. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry about that. Unfortunately I don't have much time to write these days.   
> This chapter will be the first meeting of Erm with Fab!

"Come on Ermal, you can do it. It's gonna be fine, no need to worry." Ermal stopped his steps in front of the big building.  
"Oh God.. "  
He took one last big breath, straightened his jacket and stepped inside.  
  
It looked very chic, very modern, very...unlike him.

"Oh god, what if I don’t fit in? They will look down on me, treat me like a no one." Ermal was now truly terrified. Did he make the right choice?

The lady behind the desk told him where he should be. 2nd floor, first door on the left. His legs began to shake when walking toward the elevator. His body was tense, his heart skipped twice the speed as it should and his hands were all clammy. Soon Ermal arrived at the 2nd floor and stood in front of the door. His hand was on the handle, but it stayed there.

The past few days Ermal submerged himself with images  and scenarios in his head. Images of how the set will look like, how it will be to see yourself on a big screen. Scenarios about if his colleagues will like him, if he was gonna do a good job in acting the part, _how the scenes with Mr. Romano would be._

There’s no turning back now, Ermal opened the door and… ‘’woah.’’ The room was really big and right in the middle stood this huge rectangular table with already a lot of people sitting behind it.

‘’Hi, you must be Ermal?’’ ‘’Uhm yes! Nice to meet you.’’ ‘’Nice to meet you too. So my name is Sofia, I will be the director on set. Make yourself at home, grab a drink and find your character nametag on one of the chairs.’’

‘’Oh, yeah sure, thanks!’’ Ermal was a bit overwhelmed with how lovely Sofia seemed to be. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought in the first place.

He got himself a glass of water and quickly found his spot at the table. He looked around at all the people, the room was already filled with loads of them. Some of them he recognized from commercials or little parts in other movies, but unfortunately no big stars yet. Then everybody became quiet, Sofia spoke up at the head of the table.

‘’Hello everybody, thanks for coming and welcome! As you all know, today we will walk through the script and tell you some more information about the coming events. First of all, is everybody here?’’

People looked around, but all the eyes stopped at the seat next to Ermal’s left. On the other side of the room the door swung open with a bang and every head turned around. **‘’I know, I know, I’m sorry alright? It was a hectic morning.’’**

‘’Nice to see you too Fabrizio, now please, take a seat over there.’’ Ermal eyes went open wide. Isn’t that…isn’t that Fabrizio Moro? The bigger actor in Italy? No, right? Ermal looked at the seat net to him. It said ‘’Alessandro Romano’’ Oh god, so this meant that Fabrizio Moro will be Mr. Romano. THE Mr. Romano with whom Ermal has to play an affair with. Oh god, help,

The man made his way over to Ermal, not looking around the room but only focusing to the chair with a grumpy face. He looked intimidating to Ermal. You wouldn’t want to mess with this guy, he thought. Fabrizio sat down next to Ermal mumbling a quick **‘’hi’’** and turned his attention to Sofia.

‘’Now that we are complete, let’s begin!’’

The goal of this whole meeting was to let everyone say their parts in the script, reading the entire story out. The first few scenes Ermal wasn’t part of, but now it was his turn to read his bit. Luckily for him this wasn’t something scary like an intimate scene.

_[Gigi] ‘’Mr. Romano? I’m afraid your appointment on Wednesday is to cancelled by the Chinese company. Should I reschedule it to next Monday?’’_

_[Alessandro] ‘’Yes please, thank you Gianluigi.’’_

_[Gigi] ‘’Please, you can call me Gigi, I like that better.’’_

_[Alessandro] ‘’Sure, thanks Gigi. You’re also allowed to call me Alessandro you know. We might as well leave the formal thing if we’re working closely together.’’_

Now was the moment that Gigi and Alessandro shared some intimate eye contact, looking each other up and down with a spark in their eyes. At least, that’s what the script says. But Fabrizio isn’t looking at him. He’s only looking at the script in his hands.

Those hands, another thing Ermal finds very intimidating about this man. One hand has an eye with a sun around it tattooed onto the skin. The other hand, on the knuckles it says ‘’pace’’.

He probably would have more tattoos, Ermal thought. God, this man looked really tough. His clothes, his posture, the tattoos, the face. It wouldn’t surprise Ermal if he already murdered many innocent people with his bare hands and his killer glance.

Was Ermal afraid? Oh yes, definitely.

Half an hour had passed, and now it was time for the first sex scene to be read out loud. This is probaly going to be really, really, REALLY embarrassing. He had to say things like _‘’harder Alessandro, you feel so good, fuck Ale-.’’_ And Fabrizio too had the same kind of lines. To his surprise when he looked over to Fabrizio, he saw that the man was slightly blushing.

But in the end it turned out better than he initially thought. He had fun with all the other people, they all laughed a few times at the scripted jokes and the sex scenes…well, that’s just something he needs to adjust to. But he was sure it’s gonna be alright. At least, reading it out loud. Acting it out was a whole other story.

With confidence he walked out of the room, saying goodbye to everyone. The meeting was over and next week will be the first day on set. Ermal was looking forward to it, luckily his first few scenes weren’t sex related so he would be alright. Now standing outside the building, Ermal reached inside of his jacket pocket to fish out a cigarette and a lighter. He leaned against the wall, the sun shining in his eyes with a clear blue sky above him. It was a beautiful summer day, something Ermal could really appreciate. Even the feeling of one single sunbeam upon his face made him feel some kind of peace inside.

**‘’Got a lighter?’’**

Ermal shook his head, trying to take himself back to reality. He blinked once, twice and then his vision became clear. It’s Fabrizio standing next to him, looking at him with questioning eyes. Somehow it became difficult to make up words and putting them in a logical sentence.

‘’Oh uh, uhm, I-  yeah. Sorry yeah, I mean…yes,’’ Fabrizio smiled at him, something Ermal didn’t see during the meeting. But it made him look a lot less intimidating.

 **‘’Sooo, the lighter?’’** ‘’Oh yes, here.’’ Ermal handed him his lighter, looking at those tattoos again.

 It was silent for a bit, both men just staring into the distance while smoking up their cigarette. Ermal didn’t know what to say to be honest, he figured it’ll be better until Fabrizio would say the first thing.

 **‘’Looking forward to next week?’’** ‘’Yeah, I do. I’m excited to see how everything will work.’’ **‘’Is this your first job as an actor?** ’’ ‘’Yeah.’’ Ermal looked down, putting one hand in his pocket. Fabrizio must think _‘’why the hell did they cast him for the job?’’._

 **‘’Don’t worry, every first job is nerve wrecking. But Sofia is really kind and understanding, and if you need any tips you can ask me.’’** ‘’Thanks.’’ Ermal showed a small smile. **‘’Oh sorry, I really need to go now. Good luck with learning your lines. I’ll see you next week!’’** Fabrizio walked away, looking back once more to wave at him. Ermal waved back, gobsmacked by what just happened.

Fabrizio was so… not scary or intimidating. This whole image of Fabrizio he had made up at the meeting changed within two minutes of talking to the man. Something inside Ermal made him want to get to know this mysterious Fabrizio better. Well, he shouldn’t worry about that. Ermal is sure he will get to know Fabrizio better in the coming weeks. Maybe even more than he thinks in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would very much appreciate kudos and a comment!!! Everything is fine, I'm just very curious what everybody thinks about my writing...if it's worth the effort or if could better stop xd


	4. The first day on set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Ermal's first day of filming. He is nervous, but also excited. It's gonna be fine, he only has two scenes today, so nothing special, right?

7:00 AM

 

The alarm was going off, making Ermal wake up out of his beauty sleep. Only beauty didn’t come to him, dark circles under his eyes more like. While rubbing his eyes and yawing, Ermal has to think what day it was and why in the world did he have to wake up so early. ‘’Oh yeah, it’s my first day of filming!’’ A smile appeared on his lips as he got up and opened the curtains.

 

Ermal is very excited for today, nevertheless also a bit nervous. He took the entire week to learn his lines, even though he only had a few. But he just wanted to be sure he knew everything so he wouldn’t forget them while filming, or even worse, getting embarrassed. Today he is needed for two scenes. One in the meeting room of the company where Alessandro will tell all of his staff the new projects and one where he has to walk into Alessandro’s office and tell him something about a cancelled appointment.

 

That should be doable, right? It’s nothing intense, no kissing, no sex scenes. At least, not yet. But Ermal was glad his first scene wouldn’t be that intimate. After all this is his first job, so he had never done these kind of scenes. In acting school he did have to kiss someone every now and then, but that always was something like a peck or just touching lips for a bit, no making out. Even in real life he wasn’t that lucky in love. In his younger years girls barely looked at him. And the past nine years he had been with Silvia, but they broke up about six months ago. It was very hard for him in the beginning, it took some getting used to, to live alone again and have no one to come home to. But he’s alright now, life goes on and so does he.

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Ermal just came out of the shower. After blow-drying his hair, putting on his best aftershave and dressing himself, he got some breakfast. He has to be there at 8:30, so he quickly to brushed his teeth, checked his hair one more time in the mirror and then it was time to go.

 

Obviously he doesn’t want to be late on his first day, he wants to leave a good impression. So leaving the house just a few minutes earlier should be reasonable. You never know if the traffic is bad, after all, this is Rome.

 

He was right though, the traffic was killing. Luckily he made it in time, he even was five minutes earlier! Nervously he got into the building, and was met by Sofia. She welcomed him, showed him around and showed him his dressing.

 

‘’So if you have any more questions you can always come to me. Now this will be your dressing room together with Fabrizio. You don’t mind do you, you’re gonna see each other naked anyways so.’’ She playfully his shoulder and laughed at her own joke. Then she opened the door, made him get in and closed it shut. Ermal had to process what she said, making him zone out for a bit.

 

 **‘’Don’t worry, she’s exaggerating. You’re allowed to keep your underwear on.’’** Ermal turned around in shock, seeing Fabrizio sitting on a chair with his phone in his hand. ‘’Oh yeah, thanks.’’ God it’s already awkward.

**‘’Sorry, I heard Sofia talking and you looked a bit scared.’’** Fabrizio quickly said, almost blushing. Ermal cleared his throat, why did it get so dry? ‘’I’m sorry, I- this is my first day so I don’t know everything yet.’’ **‘’Don’t worry it’s alright. So your outfit you can always find in your dressing room and we are beginning in twenty minutes. If you put it on now you can go into make-up and then be on set.’’** He smiled at Ermal, the awkward atmosphere was still in the room. **‘’See you in a bit.’’** ‘’Thank you Fabrizio.’’ And with that Fabrizio was gone.

Ermal dressed himself in a suit and some round glasses. This isn’t the look he normally goes for, but it’s not that bad actually. The round glasses suit him rather nice, he thought. Now it was time for make-up.

 

Ermal has absolutely zero knowledge of make-up, but he knew the make-up was meant for camera. At least that’s what he thought. The lady puts some kind of powder in his face and a liquid under his eyes to make the dark circles a bit less… _dark._ To his surprise it actually worked. His skin looked smoother and fresher. Maybe he should ask Sabina for some tips.

 

Right, time for the real job now. He approached the set, almost believing he was in an actual office. It looks so realistic. The meeting room, the coffee corner, Mr Romano’s office. It all looked very nice and very chic.

 

‘’Ah Ermal, just in time! We’re gonna start the first scene of today in the meeting room. You know your lines right?’’ ‘’Yes! I learned them all week so I won’t forget them.’’ ‘’I’m sure it will be fine, go on, your seat is right there at the front.’’ Sofia pointed at the chair at the head of the table, next to Fabrizio. He greeted his colleges, sat down and waited for Sofia to call for action.

 

This is it, do your best Ermal, you can do it. One deep breath and go!

 

‘’Scene six, take one. And action!’’

 

_[Alessandro] Right, so this month we will work on a new fragrance and there is a possibility of getting cooperation with a Chinese company. We are very pleased to work with them so I need all of you to do your utmost best in your job. If this deal goes wrong, we can loose a lot of money. And we don’t want that, do we Gianluigi?’’_

 

_[Gigi] No sir. Absolutely not._

_[Alessandro] Andrea?_

_Alessandro raises his eyebrow to Andrea_

_[Andrea] N- no sir._

_[Alessandro] Now, all the details will be sent by Gianluigi. Read them thoroughly, I want everyone to know exactly what the plan is. This means that if I ask you a question about it, you should be able to answer it. Understood everyone?_

_[Everyone] Yes Mr Romano._

 

 

‘’And cut! Well done everyone, we got it in one take! Ermal, you did brilliant, no need to worry any further okay?’’ ‘’Thank you Sofia’’

 

Phew, that went pretty well. And it was also quite fun! Everything is going to be fine, I just needed to get it over with.  Ermal finally found some confidence in himself and all the nerves were gone like the wind.

 

‘’All the actors off set please. Fabrizio and Ermal, make your way to the office please.’’ Sofia announced.

 

Fabrizio didn’t say anything to him, he kept quiet, looking down with his hands in his pockets. Did he think Ermal was bad? Maybe he thought he should he acted differently…oh god don’t make yourself crazy Ermal. It’s probably nothing. Maybe you should start the talking.

 

‘’You’re a good actor Fabrizio. I think you can really empathize in Alessandro’s character. You know, the sternness, showing no emotions, staying professional.’’

 

 **‘’Oh thank you Ermal, I try my best.’’** He showed Ermal a shy smile and scratched the back of his head. It’s  still a mystery to Ermal why Fabrizio acts so shy. The man is a big actor in the country, has played in more than fifteen movies, goes to tv interviews and signing sessions. Shouldn’t he be confident? Act like he’s better then most people? That’s what famous people right? Once they hit the fame and get attention they act like they’re better then everyone. But Fabrizio isn’t like that at all, at least not with Ermal.

 

It went quiet again but luckily it was time for the next scene. He has more lines now, and it’s just the two of them.

 

‘’Okay this is scene seven, take one. And action!’’

 

 _Alessandro sits behind his desk, typing on his laptop_.

_Someone knocks on the door._

_[Alessandro] Come in._

_[Gigi] ‘’Mr. Romano? I’m afraid your appointment on Wednesday is to cancelled by the Chinese company. Should I reschedule it to next Monday?’’_

_[Alessandro] ‘’Yes please, thank you Gianluigi.’’_

_[Gigi] ‘’Please, you can call me Gigi, I like that better.’’_

_[Alessandro] ‘’Sure, thank you Gigi. You’re also allowed to call me Alessandro you know. We might as well leave the formal thing if we’re working closely together.’’_

_Gigi and Alessandro share eye contact, looking each other up and down in silence._

_Alessandro bites his lip._

_Gigi leaves the room. Alessandro then shows a smirk._

‘’And cut! Guys, this was amazing. You could really feel the tension that built up, I can’t wait for the coming scenes. It’s gonna be awesome!’’ They both smiled at her, being proud of what they just did. Ermal looked over at Sofia again, seeing her think really hard. What is she thinking about?

 

‘’You know what guys, we’re a bit ahead of today’s schedule. Everything went in one take so we got some time left. I thought maybe we could film some shots of Wednesdays scene, so we will have some more time left that day.’’

 

‘’Oh but I’m not sure if I know all my lines of Wednesdays scenes…’’ Ermal said almost embarrassed. ‘’That doesn’t matter Ermal, you don’t need lines.’’ Ermal’s face was left puzzled, which scene was she talking about? Not kissing scene right? He has lines that scene…

 

‘’Fabrizio are you alright with it?’’ **‘’Sure.’’ ‘’** And Ermal?’’ ‘’Uh yeah, sure…but what scene are we talking about exactly?’’ ‘’The one with the first kiss.’’ ‘’O-okay.’’

 

Oh god. His nerves were back again and even worse than before..

 

‘’Good. So we will only take some kissing shots from different angles. Of course you both have lines beforehand, but those we will do Wednesday. Now you may take your positions, Fabrizio on your desk chair and slightly turn to your left, Ermal stand right in front of him.’’

 

Ermal looks down at Fabrizio, his heart suddenly beating very fast. Their eyes get locked for a few seconds before Sofia calls action.

 

‘’Scene seventeen b, take one. And action!’’

 

Slowly Ermal bends forwards, towards Fabrizio. Their faces coming closer and closer together until their lips touch. Ermal freezes as he feels the other man’s lips. It feels…weird. This whole situation makes him forget what he was supposed to do.

 

‘’Cut!’’

 

Quickly Ermal pulls back, hoping that it was alright, that this was enough. Unfortunately Sofia didn’t look as satisfied.

 

‘’Uhm Ermal, I know I said kissing. But I meant it more like making out. You see, both characters have been craving to touch each other, to kiss each other. There has to be passion, I have to see fireworks. Sure you can begin with just kissing but it has to get more heated. And Fabrizio too, just really try to be the character. I know you can do it, even though it was been a while. Alright?’’

 

‘’Yeah, it’s just that- I have never done this while acting. I’m sorry, it’s a bit scary in the beginning because I don’t know if it will look good or if I’m doing my job right.’’ Ermal said with some hint of sadness in his eyes. ‘’It’s alright Ermal, take your time to get in Gigi’s skin and then just go for it. Turn off your mind, don’t think and just do it. That’s the key to it, right Fabrizio.?’’

 

**‘’Don’t worry Ermal, my first time also wasn’t that good. Even now it wasn’t perfect. But I don’t want you to feel scared because of me, it’s only acting. Just keep that in mind and go for it.’’**

 

Ermal nodded to Fabrizio’s response. It’s only acting, there are worse things that could happen to you.

 

‘’Alright I’m ready.’’

 

‘’Good. Actors in position. Scene seventeen b, take two. And action!’’

 

This time Ermal just went for it, he smashed his lips to Fabrizio’s. First just one big kiss, hearing Fabrizio, well, Alessandro sigh into it. They parted and looked at each other with fire and desperation in their eyes. Their lips met again, but now they started moving. He felt Fabrizio tug on his tie, making him come closer. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sat down on his lap. Their lips moving hungry against each other, and tongues were part of the deal too. One of Fabrizio’s hands found their place on his waist and went lower and lower, the other one went for his curls. It was like time stood still, they could have been making out for five or fifteen minutes. Both men were quite lost into their making out session. So when Sofia shouted cut, the kiss gradually got slower until they stopped. Their foreheads stayed together, both trying to catch their breaths. Fabrizio was the first one to breaking the silence by giggling and soon Ermal followed his laughter.

 

‘’THAT WAS AMAZING GUYS! OMG! Really, I didn’t expect is to be this passionate. It was hot, it was sexy, it was even better then scripted. Well done guys. Come here, look at the shots!’’ She almost sounded like an excited little schoolgirl.

 

Ermal climbed off Fabrizio’s lap, seeing him blush for the tenth time today. They both went over to Sofia and saw the shots that were made. Woah, that looked really good actually. It was like not looking at yourself, it looked so real. But also the way the shots were made and from the different angles, it looked really good.

 

‘’Really guys, well done. Fabrizio, you really took on your role. Ermal, for a first time you should be very proud of yourself.’’ ‘’Thank you Sofia.’’ ‘’That’s it for you today I guess, I’ll see you both on Wednesday!’’

 

They thanked Sofia again, said their goodbye’s to the crew and went back to their dressing room.

 **‘’So what do you think about your first day?’’** ‘’It went better then I imagined. Well, apart from the kissing then. But in the end it turned out alright.’’ **‘’See I told you to not worry, you did great.’’** ‘’You were right, thank you Fabrizio.’’ **‘’You’re welcome, I see you Wednesday yeah?’’**

Fabrizio gathered his things and patted Ermal’s shoulder as he left the room. Ermal dressed himself in his own clothes again and got home. But once he sat down on his sofa, todays events all sank in. His mind went to that kiss. During that scene he turned off his mind but only now he realizes how good that kiss was.

 

In the beginning he was scared, especially because he never kissed a man. But it was actually not bad at all. Fabrizio is a good kisser and Ermal has to admit, he actually enjoyed it. Is this weird though? What does this mean? And what did Fabrizio think if it? He didn’t look like he was disgusted. He actually sighed into it, held him close. Wait, no Ermal. This was all acting, nothing was real. It’s their job, it’s not professional to think such things about it. Besides that, Fabrizio probably has a girlfriend, he even has kids. Ermal didn’t allow himself to think more about it. He doesn’t have time for it anyways, he needs to learn his lines for Wednesday.


	5. Getting comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for the kudos and comments on the last chapter! In this chapter Ermal and Fabrizio will get a bit closer. Also their first sex scene is about to happen, how will it turn out?
> 
> p.s. i will check on typos later...im too tired rn, i just wanted to finish it and post it

‘’Good morning Ermal! Ready for today?’’ ‘’Morning Sofia, yes I am, at least I think I am…’’ Ermal said, having the coming sex scene in the back of his mind. ‘’Oh I’m sure it will be fine Ermal. You did great Monday, it won’t be much different than then. I’ll see you in a bit.’’ Sofia went off and left Ermal on his own in the middle of the hallway.

 

He is nervous for today. Knowing they will have to make out again isn’t the reason though, because frankly that went quite well the last time. No, today he has to do his first sex scene. It’s gonna be alright he told himself. Fabrizio is nice, they get along. Also the fact that he has to do it with a man isn’t bothering him anymore. It’s just being almost naked in front of camera’s, later to be seen by thousands of people in the movie theatre.

 

Ermal doesn’t have a problem with his body, though it’s confronting to see it from a view other then your own eyes. It makes him aware of every imperfection and every flaw which makes him a bit self-conscious. On the other hand, Fabrizio is a good-looking guy. He has a firm chest, tanned skin and probably more tattoos other than on his arms. The man is hot, it’s undeniable. Ermal is the opposite of that. Thin, pale, no tattoos. It makes him insecure, knowing that people will probably compare them.

 

He could have been thinking about it all day, but there isn’t time for that. He has to take it out of his head, stop thinking about. Or it will only get worse.

 

He entered his dressing room, finding it empty. Fabrizio is not here yet. Somehow it gave him a relieved feeling. Just a bit of peace before starting a long day. He began undressing himself when he saw the suit. It’s the same one as Monday, which makes sense, because they will have to do the same scene again. He turned around, hanging his clothes over the chair and grabbed the round glasses. He puts them on his nose, smiling while doing so. He’s growing rather fond of them, maybe he should get some himself. But just as he wanted to put on his trousers, the door opened.

 

 **‘’Oh Ermal, hi. Uh good morning.’’** Fabrizio quickly looked away from Ermal, seeing him in nothing but his boxers. ‘’H-hi, morning.’’ He hurriedly covers himself up by putting the trousers on. It stays silent, Fabrizio avoiding eye contact and minding his own business. ‘’How are you doing?’’ Ermal asked, trying to get a conversation flowing. Finally Fabrizio looked up and showed an adorable smile. **‘’I’m good, thanks. And you?’’** Ermal stared at him, almost forgetting to breath. He never saw this smile on Fabrizio before, it made him look so soft. ‘’I’m also good, just a bit nervous but I’ll be fine.’’ **‘’You mean about the…scene?’’** ‘’Yeah.’’ Ermal blushed at bit. ‘’Well, Monday went alright, so don’t worry. And if there is anything you want to know or I could do for you, just ask okay?’’ Ermal thought for a bit, actually there is something he wants to ask.

 

‘’Are you- when you first started acting, and you had to do certain scenes, you know like we have to do today. Weren’t you insecure? Or maybe anxious about your acting or appearance on the big screen?’’ He started fiddling with his fingers. Fabrizio came closer, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

 **‘’You shouldn’t be worried about that Ermal. You are an amazing actor, I’ve rarely seen a beginner actor doing such a good job. And believe me, I’ve seen a lot of them. I was a beginner once too you know. And I certainly wasn’t as good as you, probably not even now. You’ve got talent and you should be proud of that. And about your appearance, why are you even concerned about that? You are a handsome man, young, fit, good body. I should be jealous of you with my wrinkles and grey hairs.’’** Fabrizio giggles at his own words, making Ermal a thousand times more comfortable. Both men laughed out loud until their eyes met. Fabrizio still had a hold on Ermal’s shoulder and softly let his hand go.

 

‘’Thank you Fabrizio, but I have to disagree with you on that last bit. Have you seen how every head of every woman turns when you walk past? What am I even saying, every woman? Every person, man or woman. I think they would all want my role just to be able to look at you.’’ The words left his mouth before he knew it.

 

 **‘’I guess you are the lucky one then.’’** ‘’I guess I am yeah.’’ It looked like Fabrizio held his breath, staring into Ermal’s eyes. Ermal couldn’t help but lean forward a bit, having to look just that bit closer at Mobrici’s face. At his cheekbones, his eyelashes, those few grey beard hairs in between the black ones. It surprises him that he didn’t notice it before, even though he could have had a close look before. But then Fabrizio steps aside, making Ermal blink twice to get back to reality.

 

 **‘’I have to get changed, I don’t have much time left for make-up.’’** ‘’Oh shoot, me too. I’ll see you soon.’’ Ermal rushed out of the room, quickly getting into make-up. It didn’t take long for him to be ready and get on set. He talked with Sofia and some of the camera guys a bit until he saw Fabrizio approaching the set.

 

‘’Right, everyone is here. Let’s get cracking. So guys, we will begin with your monologue until you kiss. The kissing doesn’t have to be so long, because we already filmed that on Monday. So it’s begin, no middle and then the end, I think it’s clear for you right?’’ They both nodded and got into position. Fabrizio behind his desk, Ermal outside the office.

 

‘’Everyone is position. Camera’s ready. Scene seventeen and action!’’

 

_Gigi knocks on the door, Alessandro calls him in._

_[Alessandro] Ah Gigi, you could help me out couldn’t you?_

_[Gigi] Sure, what is it?_

_[Alessandro] It’s our new fragrance, come here, have a smell._

 

_Alessandro puts the aftershave on his neck. Gigi approaches him._

_Gigi slowly comes closer as he puts his face to Alessandro’s neck and smells the aftershave._

_Gigi slowly pulls back, but stopping right in front of Alessandro’s face. Gigi sensually whispers._

_[Gigi] It smells very good on you._

_Their faces comes closer and closer, not breaking eye contact until their lips meet._

Just like last time Ermal attacks those lips, kissing first, then breaking apart for a second and smashing his lips against Fabrizio’s again. Again he sits on Fabrizio’s lap and wraps his arms around his neck. Not long after they part, breathing into each other’s mouths.

 

_[Alessandro] We shouldn’t be doing this, I’m married. Get back to work Mr. Milani._

_Gigi gets off Alessandro’s lap and walks to the door._

_[Alessando] Milani?_

_Alessandro says stern. Gigi turns around._

_[Alessandro] You have to overwork. Those files have to be done tonight. Don’t go home before it’s done._

_Gigi sighs, looking at the ground._

_[Gigi] Yes sir._

‘’And cut!’’ The whole crew was applauding for them. ‘’That was amazing! God, that tension was perfect, exactly how I had it in mind. If you two go on like this we’ll be done by next week.’’ she said jokingly and winked at them.

 

The day went on with both of them having different scenes. Which left Ermal to mentally prepare himself for the last scene of the day, the sex scene.

 

‘’Let’s do this guys, I’m excited to see how it will look on screen. Remember to keep that tension at first, but don’t forget to let that passion out. Act like you’re craving to touch each other, to feel each other, to explore each other. Act like you’re in the desert and the other one is the last source of water.’’ ‘’That’s very particular…’’ Ermal said under his breath. He turned off his mind, tried to relax and just get it over with. It will be fine, just like that kiss. That also turned out to be fine, so this has to too.

 

‘’Actors in place. Scene twenty-six and action!’’’

 

_Gigi stands at the coffee machine alone, everyone has already gone home._

_Alessandro approaches him._

_[Alessandro] Gianluigi, I need to talk to you. Please come to my office._

_Gigi looks with fear at Alessandro and follows him to his office._

_They enter the office and Alessandro closes the door behind him._

_[Gigi] Look, you can fire me but that doesn’t solve what has happened today. And you were in it too remember? I didn’t hear you complain when you grabbed my ass._

_Gigi crosses his arms as Alessandro’s facial expression changes to anger._

_He shoves Gigi against the wall, holding him in place while gritting his teeth._

_Gigi opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off immediately._

_[Gigi] You-_

_[Alessandro] Shut up!_

_Alessandro pushes his lips into Gigi’s, pinning his body against the wall._

_Gigi throws his arms around Alessandro’s neck and wraps his legs around Alessandro’s waist._

_Alessandro holds him as he stumbles to the couch, letting Gigi fall into it._

_He gets on top of Gigi and starts making out again._

Ermal feels his tie being pulled at, getting it pulled over his head. His glasses gets stuck in them and gets thrown on the floor with the tie. His shirt got almost ripped open, if not torn off his body. Now it’s his turn. He buttons open Fabrizio’s shirt without looking, being too concentrated on making out. He can feel Fabrizio’s hand on his chest as Fabrizio pulls apart, sitting up straight. Ermal looks at him with his shirt open, that bare chest. He wasn’t wrong before, he does have more tattoos. And god he looks good. Chest hair, tanned skin, tattoos, broad chest muscles. What are they called again? Moobs, yeah those moobs look good on him. He looks back up, at Fabrizio’s face, seeing him stare at him. Why is he looking like that?

 

‘’Cut! Ermal, did you forget you line?’’ ‘’Line? Oh yeah! My line, yeah…sorry.’’ ‘’It’s alright, just begin where you left off. And action!’’

 

 

_[Gigi] Are you sure about this?_

_[Alessandro] I told you to shut up, so shut up.’’_

_Alessandro says in a voice full with lust._

_Alessandro starts unbuckling Gigi’s belt and then trousers while Gigi does the same to Alessandro._

_Both man are in underwear making out again. Alessandro starts to kiss down Gigi’s chest._

_Gigi let’s out a moan._

 

Ermal’s breathing became very heavy. He doesn’t know if his mind is shut off or spinning like crazy. He can only feel hot lips going down his chest. A moan starts to slip out, he couldn’t suppress it. It’s probably been too long since somebody did that to him, it’s natural. He hasn’t had sex for a while, it’s plausible. Just…don’t get hard Ermal, don’t get hard.

 

‘’F- fuck Ah- Ale.’’ God, that wasn’t scripted…

 

‘’And cut! THAT WAS HOT! WOW JUST WOW!’’ Fabrizio blushed as he still sat on top of Ermal. He wanted to get off but was stopped by Sofia.

 

‘’Wait guys, I just want to do one more shot, I think it would look so epic. We’ll only film you from chest up, so you only have to make out and…you know…move like you’re doing it. Oh and keep that passion in mind!’’ Before they could answer she already called action.

 

‘’And action!’’

 

Fabrizio bends forward again, his hands in Ermal’s hair as they make out. Fabrizio starts to move back and forth and looks Ermal in the eye. Basically they’re dry humping, causing friction in a certain area. And all Ermal could think about was: don’t get hard! Both of them moaned as they continued. Luckily Sofia shout cut pretty soon.

 

‘’Cut! This was so good guys! Really, well done! And see Ermal, I told you everything would be alright. I’ll let the both of you go now. Have some rest and I’ll see you on Friday!’’

 

Everything went so fast, Ermal couldn’t even process it. He walked with Fabrizio in silence, until they reached their dressinroom.  **‘’You had nothing to worry about, I told you so! I’m sure it would look really good on camera.’’** ‘’Yeah, you were right, thanks.’’ **‘’And it wasn’t that bad, was it?’’** ‘’No, no it’s wasn’t bad at all.’’ Fabrizio smirked at him and Ermal smirked back.

**‘’It could never be bad when it’s with me, like I said earlier, you’re the lucky one.’’** Fabrizio said teasingly. ‘’Stronzo.’’ Ermal giggled.

 

Fabrizio isn’t nearly as bad as he thought he would be. It feels like they bonded today, getting more comfortable with each other. Ermal has a feeling that this would turn out to be more then okay. Yeah, it’s gonna be totally fine.


	6. Growing feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gigi and Alessandro's relationship grows further then just hook-ups, so does Ermal and Fabrizio's feelings towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the last chapter :) I've been on a bit of a writerblock for my two fics, but I'm trying my best! Anyways I hope you'll like this chapter!

Ermal has gotten more and more used in doing ‘’sexy scenes’’. Something he could have never believed when he began, but with the help of Fabrizio he felt more confident in doing so. What also helped is getting to know Fabrizio better, trusting each other and getting comfortable in each other’s space. He considered him as a good friend now.

 

Today Ermal has different scenes then he was used to. For once it wasn’t on set but in a real house. And not one but two. The first house is supposed to be Gigi’s and the second one Alessandro’s. They are now at a part in the story where Alessandro and Gigi have hooked up a few times, all of them were in the office building. So now this will be their first hook-up outside of work, which means they have more time, more privacy and also more time to slowly (and unconsciously) fall in love.

 

So Ermal’s first scene is in Gigi’s house. It’s a Sunday morning and Gigi gets a text from Alessandro, asking him if he wants to come over. Of course Gigi agrees immediately and goes over to Alessandro’s house. Now this is where the following scene in gonna be, at Alessandro’s front door.

 

‘’Actors in place, scene thirty-nine and action!’’

 

_Gigi knocks on the door, Alessandro opens and lets him in._

_[Gigi] Are you alone?_

_[Alessandro] Yeah Rosa and the kids are staying over at her parents till tomorrow._

_[Gigi] Soooo…it’s just you and me? Alone for a whole day?_

_[Alessando] If you’d like to, then yes. But you don’t give me the impression you want to leave, seeing that you immediately came over._

_Alessandro takes a step closer, now face to face with Gigi_

_[Alessandro] Do you want to leave, Gianluigi?_

_Alessandro whispers in a low voice_

_[Gigi] I think I’d rather stay here, with you_

_Alessandro grins_

_[Alessandro] Good_

_[Gigi] So what are we gonna do?_

_[Alessandro] Anything you want_

_[Gigi] I was actually planning on taking a shower, until you texted me_

_[Alessandro] Let’s take a shower then_

_Alessandro grabbed his hand, gives Gigi a light peck and leads him upstairs_

 

 

‘’And cut! Amazing, as always! I just love seeing them growing closer and having this genuine connection. Ohhh I can’t wait for all the romantic scenes! But don’t get me started or else I won’t shut up I’m afraid.’’ She laughed at herself.

 

Since these scenes are all shot in a real house, everyone needs to move upstairs. The cameramen and their equipment, the sound people, the crew. Luckily this is quite a big house so there is just enough space for all of them.

 

They’re about to start the shower scene now, but first, Sofia gives them some instructions.

 

‘’Right, first just get in the shower and improvise a bit. We are trying to show that Gigi and Ale are growing a bond that goes beyond the hook-ups. That they can also have fun with each other without the sex. Then we need those soundlessly, long and soft kisses. I have to see them falling in love over these kisses!

 

Actors in place. Scene forty and action!’’

 

Ermal and Fabrizio step into the shower cabin. Luckily they were allowed to put some swimming trunks on. The water first pours over Ermal’s head which made Fabrizio laugh out loud.

 **‘’Hahaha you look like a wet dog!’’** ‘’Well at least I don’t have grey hair.’’ **‘’** **Ào! That’s not fair!’’** They both grinned and Fabrizio grabbed the shampoo bottle. First dropping the shampoo in his hand and then into Ermal’s hair, making his hair stand up in a big spike. **‘’This is much better.’’** Now it was Ermal’s turn to play with some shampoo and Fabrizio’s hair. They carried on giggling, making weird hair styles and also added some nice soapy beards and moustaches until Sofia gave them the sign to carry on with the scene.

 

Ermal grabbed the shower head to rinse all the shampoo and soap off of both of them. Then Fabrizio grabbed him by the waist and lays a soft kiss on his lips. **‘’This is nice.’’** He murmurs into the kiss and Ermal hums in agreement. Their kisses are slow and intense, different then all the other ones. Up until now, their kisses were supposed to be hot, fast and full with lust. But because the story moves on and so is the characters relationship, it’s starting to get more heartfelt. Gigi and Alessandro can have more private moments so it’s more relaxed, no need to worry of being caught.

 

Though Ermal has mixed feelings about this, and it scares him a bit. He doesn’t mind kissing Fabrizio, he’s not a bad kisser. Ever since the first sex scene happened, Ermal managed to turn off his mind. He couldn’t get excited every time they had a sex scene, it’s not professional and he doesn’t want to disgust Fabrizio out. His lack of sex is not Fabrizio's problem. But now that the kisses have changed, there’s also something that has changed in Ermal’s head. He didn’t need to turn off his mind, because kissing like this is quite relaxing. He likes it…he likes kissing Fabrizio. He likes the feeling of Fabizio’s lips moving slow against his own, getting a better feel of them. They are soft and warm and with the hot water pouring down on them makes it even more pleasant. God, he should stop thinking like this. It’s no different than the other kisses, it’s only acting.

 

One of Fabrizio’s arms crept around his waist, stroking the skin on his back with his thumb. The other hand is on his chest, slowly rising up to his cheek. And the only thing Ermal could do was smile into the kiss. He couldn’t help it, it just…happens. Just like it also happens to Fabrizio, damn he is such a good actor.

 

‘’And cut!’’

 

Gently they pull only an inch apart. Their faces still close but not touching lips. Fabrizio gazes into Ermal’s eyes. Ermal almost drowns in that twinkle of those deep brown eyes. It’s like he’s under a spell, totally taken by those orbs.

 

‘’That was really good guys! God, my heart melted, well done! That’s it for today, tomorrow we’ll shoot more scenes in the house. I’ll see you tomorrow, oh and Fabrizio? Can I talk with you?’’

 

 **‘’Sure, just give me a second.’’** Fabrizio walked up behind Ermal who is drying himself off with a towel. **‘’Ermal? Would you like a drink at my house? I’ve still gone a nice bottle of red wine in the fridge.’’** Ermal smiled at him. ‘’Yeah sure, why not.’’ **‘’Oh but the kids will be there too. I hope you don’t mind.’’** ‘’No it’s okay, I don’t mind.’’ **‘’Great! I’ll see you in a few minutes then, Sofia needs me.’’** He pats Ermal’s shoulder and walk off, to Sofia.

 **‘’Why do you need me? Did I do something wrong?’’** ‘’No not at all, don’t worry. I’m just wondering what you think of Ermal.’’ **‘’He’s alright, he’s a good actor.’’** Sofia raised her eyebrow. ‘’Alright? Not a bit more then alright?’’ **‘’What do you mean?’’** ‘’Well, for example, the heart eyes you make whenever you see him.’’ **‘’What? That’s called acting Sofia, that’s my job remember?’’** ‘’Oh come on Fabri, I know you. Yes you are a great actor, but I’ve never seen you like this when you had love scenes or kissing scenes.’’ **‘’What do you mean like this?!’’** ‘’Fabri, your heart eyes are still there when the cameras have stopped rolling.’’  Fabrizio sighed, looking at his feet. ‘’It’s alright, I’m not mad. You two are really cute together you know.’’ She winked at him. **‘’Stop it, Ermal and me- we are just friends. We have a connection, we trust each other and are comfortable in each other’s space. That’s all there is to it, alright? Now if you’ll excuse me, we are gonna have a drink. As friends. I’ll see you tomorrow.’’**

 

They arrived at Fabrizio’s house and immediately got the glasses and the bottle of wine. They sat down on the couch, chatting away and laughing. Ermal looked around the room. There were a lot of photo’s of his children and other people. Probably family and friends. But just when Ermal was about to ask Fabrizio about his children, a door swung open and a little girl came running in, jumping onto Fabrizio’s lap.

 

 **‘’Hello princess, how are you doing?’’** ‘’I’m good papá, I made a drawing for you at school today!’’ She handed him a colourful drawing and then a boy and a woman also came through the door.

 

 **‘’There’s my boy, how are you Lib?’’** Fabrizio ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. ‘’I learnt about planets today, it was so cool!’’ Fabrizio laughed proudly at his son. Then Anita tugged on his sleeve. ‘’Who is this papá?’’

 

 **‘’This is Ermal, he works with papá. Ermal, this is Anita, Libero and Giada.’’** ‘’Hello Mr. Ermal, I like your hair!’’ Ermal laughed at the little girl, she’s adorable. ‘’Thank you Anita, I like your dress!.’’ Anita giggled at him. Giada walked over to them and shook Ermal’s hand. ‘’Nice to meet you Ermal.’’ ‘’Nice to meet you too.’’ God, they look like a perfect little family. He should have known that Fabrizio was in a relationship, of course he is. He even has children with her.

 

The three of them talked for a bit with both children playing on the carpet in front of them when suddenly Giada stood up. ‘’I gotta go now, have fun you two. Oh and text me how it went tomorrow on set!’’ **‘’I will, see you.’’** She hugged Fabrizio and said goodbye to the children. Ermal was puzzled, why is she going? And what does she mean with tomorrow on set?

 

 **‘’Why do you look so confused Ermal?’’** He chuckles. ‘’Why did she go? Is it because of me?’’ **‘’Oh she only was here to drop the children off.’’** Now Ermal looked even more confused. ‘’But- she lives here, right?’’ **‘’Haven’t I told you? Giada and I broke up a few years ago but we are still good friends.’’** ‘’Oh right, sorry I didn’t realize.’’ **‘’Don’t worry, it’s alright.’’** It fell silent know, Ermal didn’t know how to start the conversation again until he saw a guitar hanging on the wall.

 

‘’Do you play guitar?’’ He asked pointing at the instrument on the wall. Fabrizio’s face lit up as he mentioned it. **‘’I do! I even tried to be a musician when I was younger, but it didn’t work out unfortunately. That’s why I became an actor actually.’’** ‘’Cool! I also play guitar, I even was in a band once.’’ Soon their conversation flew again, talking about music, bands and instruments. Time flew by and it was already dinner time.

 

‘’Dad, what are we gonna eat? Anni and me are getting hungry.’’ **‘’How about a pizza?’’** ‘’Yes! I’m gonna tell Anni.’’ The boy ran off to his sister. **‘’Would you like to stay for dinner?’’** Fabrizio asks shyly. ‘’Yes, that would be nice.’’ Ermal smiled back at him. They shared eye contact for a bit until Fabrizio stood up and went to the kitchen.

 

It was a fun night and Fabrizio’s children are lovely. They ate their pizzas and played some games. But now it was time for the children to go to bed. Fabrizio excused himself as he took the children to bed and left Ermal alone for a bit. Maybe Ermal should go now, he thought. It’s getting late anyway, Fabrizio probably has enough of him now.

Fabrizio soon came down again and sat back next to Ermal. ‘’Maybe I should go Fabri, it’s getting late.’’ Though it looked like Fabrizio was disappointed when he said that. **‘’Oh I thought…maybe you would like to drink some more wine and sit on the balcony. It’s really nice out there, you can look at all the stars.’’** ‘’Are you sure?’’ **‘’Of course I am, you’re good company.’’** Ermal showed him a smile and nodded. They took their glasses and the bottle with them to the balcony.

 

It was indeed a vey nice view from here and somehow that helped their conversation to get deeper. They talked about their lives and the struggles they had when they were younger. Fabrizio told him about his drugs problem in the past and Ermal opened up about why he moved to Italy. It’s not easy for him to talk about, but with Fabrizio he doesn’t mind. There just this calming aura that makes Ermal comfortable around him. Maybe even more comfortable then he would have thought…

 

 **‘’Don’t you miss it though? The language and the culture?’’** Ermal doesn’t answer. **‘’Ermal?’’** He looked over at the man beside him, he has his eyes closed and little snores came from his mouth. What is he gonna do now? Fabrizio doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. He’ll just put Ermal in his own bed and he will sleep on the couch, yeah that’s the plan. He softly picked Ermal up, placed him in his bed and puts a blanket over him. But just as he wanted to turn around and leave the room, he feels a warm hand around his wrist. Ermal holds on to him even though he’s still asleep. His grip is tight and even if Fabrizio pulled, he couldn’t release himself from Ermal’s grip. Shit, what is he gonna do now?

 

Okay new plan. He’ll just lay here next to him until Ermal let’s go and then he’ll go to the couch. Yes, great idea! Slowly he lies down next to Ermal, but as he’s getting closer to the man, the grip gets even stronger. Ermal basically pulls Fabrizio’s arms towards him and cuddles up to it. Fabrizio froze at the sight in front of him. Ermal and him together in a bed, cuddled up and without cameras. He would lie to himself if he said he never thought about this. But this is not real, Ermal doesn’t like him like that. They are only friends and colleagues. Though he couldn’t help but press a soft kiss to his head and maybe caress his hair for a few seconds. Ermal looks so adorable, so innocent, so… _beautiful._

 

Earlier when Sofia confronted him, he couldn’t admit it. Not to Sofia nor to himself. His head was still a mess after that kiss. It just felt so real, like it wasn’t acting. It felt like a real kiss between them. There was just something there, but he didn’t know what it exactly was. Maybe it’s just all in his head, Ermal didn’t feel anything. Of course he didn’t, because it was not real.

 

Fabrizio drowns himself in all these thoughts and before he knew it, also he fell asleep.


	7. What a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day with new scenes. Only this day began different then Ermal imagined…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the new chapter! I know it’s not that good, but I think it’s the longest chapter I ever wrote. Sooooo I hope u like it anyways :)

Ermal awoke from a deep sleep by the sound of birds chirping outside. He felt good, he felt well rested. But then he realised this weight on his back, and then the warmth around him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw his pillow rising up and down. Wait, what? His pillow? This definitely not his pillow. Gently he looked up at the sleeping man under him. Fabrizio? He lies here, in Fabrizio's arms, with his head on the man chest. Wh- what happened? How did this happen? Did he just fall asleep while doing a scene? He looked around, but no camera's, no set. Just an ordinary bedroom. He also noticed he still has his clothes on and Fabrizio too. So nothing happened probably...or did it? The best thing to do is to wake up Fabrizio. And so he tried, but didn't really succeed.

"Fab." He whispered. "Bizio." He tried again and shook him a little bit. But only mumbles came out of man’s mouth. **"Mh fiv-ore-inutes**." The man moves a bit and then pulls his hand through Ermal's hair, pulling him closer. Ermal is now lying with his head in the crook of Fabrizio's neck, strongly held in place by those tattooed arms.  And for a second he rested his body, not struggling to get out or wake him up. He just accepted the situation and let himself be held by Fabrizio.

And maybe, just maybe he let himself allow to enjoy it. It's been a long time since he had an intimate moment like this, apart from acting of course, but that's not his personal life. It feels good to be held, to feel a safe pair of arms around you. He rested his eyes, just a minute and then wake Fabrizio up, he told himself. Though that minute turned into ten minutes, and those ten into twenty. Before he knew it he heard a whisper.

 **"E-Ermal? Are you...awake?"** "Uhm...yeah, I am now. Are we...." **"Lying in my bed, in each other’s arms? Yes."** Ermal chuckled as he pulled himself up, facing Fabrizio. "What has happened?" **‘’You fell asleep last night when we were on the balcony. I didn’t want to wake you up so I thought I’d let you sleep you here, in my bed. Because I put you here, I wanted to head over to the couch, to sleep there, but just as I wanted to go, you wouldn’t let me. I have to say, you have a strong grip Ermal.’’** Ermal’s face was puzzled. ‘’Wait what do you mean strong grip?’’ **‘’You held onto my wrist and didn’t let go. So I decided to just lie down and wait until you let me go…but then I fell asleep.’’** Ermal nodded and rolled over. God this is awkward.

‘’I’m so sorry Fabri. **’’ ‘’It’s alright. I even slept pretty good so, thank you?’’** Ermal blushed. Why this 43-year-old man so adorable?! **‘’How did you sleep? Did I snore?’’** Fabrizio said in a guilty voice. ‘’No you didn’t. Actually, I haven’t slept this good in ages.’’ Fabrizio looked at him and there was just something in his eyes that Ermal couldn’t place. Something like a spark. It was silent for a bit, both lost in each other’s eyes. And lost in what to say or do next.

 

 **‘’Let’s just say this was a rehearsal for today’s scenes.’’** Ermal giggled and something came to his mind. ‘’Talking about rehearsing, there’s something in today’s script which I don’t really understand. It’s the thing on the couch.’’ Fabrizio looked confused back. **‘’Hang on, I’ll get the script.’’** Fabrizio got out the bed, walked over to a drawer and grabbed the script. He handed it over to Ermal as he got back into the bed. Ermal flips through the pages, trying to find this one scene. ‘’Aha! Here it is. Look, it says: _Gigi sits on the couch. Alessandro comes up and gives him an upside-down kiss._ Do you know what they meant with an upside-down kiss?’’ **‘’Yeah I think so, but you don’t have to hang upside down though.’’** ‘’So…how does it work?’’ **‘’I’ll show you. Come, sit here.’’** Fabrizio lets him sit on the edge of the bed, but with his back facing the wall. Fabrizio got up behind him. **‘’So imagine you’re sitting on the couch like this yeah? Now hang your head backwards.’’** He puts his hands on Ermal’s cheeks. **‘’Then Alessandro comes up behind him and kisses Gigi likes this.’’** Fabrizio bends over Ermal’s head and puts a light, soft kiss on his lips.

 

Ermal stopped breathing for a second. Did Fabrizio really just kiss him? In his house, in his bed, with no cameras around? No, he only wanted to show how the scene is supposed to be, playing Alessandro who kissed Gigi. Not as themselves, of course not.  

 

‘’That’s…creative.’’ Ermal replied, still a bit startled. Fabrizio just acts as if nothing happened and goes back into the bed again. Ermal let himself fall back into the mattress and stares at the ceiling. ‘’What time is it?’’ **‘’Uh 7:59.’’** Fabrizio said as he looked at his alarm clock. **‘’Ohno.’’** ‘’What?’’ **‘’We have one minute left until-‘’** The door opens with the sound of tapping feet.

 

‘’Papá get up! We are hungry! Can you- Mr Ermal?!’’ **‘’Good morning to you too piccola.’’** Fabrizio sighed and massaged his temples. ‘’Why is Mr Ermal here papá?’’ The little girl crawled on the bed and into Fabrizio’s lap. **‘’Uhm Ermal was really sleepy last night so he stayed here.’’** ‘’Oh okay!’’ She threw her arms around Fabrizio and squealed ‘’I’m so excited for today papá! I can’t wait to see everything and to be like all the grown-ups!’’ Fabrizio laughed at his daughter. **‘’I know piccola, why don’t you go downstairs and we’ll be there in a minute.’’** Anita nodded and ran downstairs.

 

 **‘’Are you coming?’’** ‘’Yeah- but- I- why is she so excited if I may ask?’’ ‘ **’You know, because the kids will be on set today to play a little part.’’** ‘’They are?’’ **‘’Yes? Didn’t I tell you?’’** ‘’No you didn’t.’’ **‘’Oh right. So Alessandro’s kids only have one scene in the movie. So when they were casting the kids I told them that Libero and Anita would love to do it. They begged me for days to let them see my work and to act just like dad. Sofia agreed in the end, and voila.’’** ‘’Right... Don’t get me wrong but…aren’t they a bit too young to see the kind of scenes we have?’’ **‘’Yes, that’s why we’ll do the scene with the kids first and then Giada will pick them up. So we begin with the last scene and end with the first one.’’** Fabrizio said with a big smile and got out of bed.

 

 **‘’So are you coming? I’m gonna make some breakfast.’’** ‘’Yes… I’ll be there in a minute.’’ Ermal had to process everything that just happened. Waking up in Fabrizio’s arms, kissing Fabrizio like it was nothing, getting caught by his daughter? This day started in the weirdest way and is only gonna get weirder, Ermal just knew it. Though even if he would have liked some breakfast, he also needs to freshen up and get some clean clothes. So once he got downstairs he told Fabrizio that he will go home for a bit and that they will see each other on set again. He said a quick goodbye to the children  and was gone like this wind.

 

Fabrizio thought it was a bit weird that he left so abruptly, maybe he’s weirded out by what just happened. And only now Fabrizio came to realise that he kissed Ermal. How could he be so stupid, why did he do that?! He needs to control his feelings, he needs to stay professional!

 

An hour later the four of them met again at the house where they filmed at yesterday. Libero was looking around him, amazed by all the camera’s, the lights and the people. And Anita was asking what kind of scenes Fabrizio had to do today. ‘’But papá you said you have to act with Ermal a lot, but what do you do then?’’ **‘’Well, Ermal and I have to play like we are in love. So we have to act like people in love do.’’** ‘’What do people in love do?’’ Ermal blushed as he caught Fabrizio’s eyes. **‘’For instance they cuddle and they give each other kisses sometimes or they sleep in the same bed at night, those kind of things.’’** Just at that moment Sofia approached them from behind and a loud gasp was heard by the little girl.

 

‘’Ohh like Ermal and you this morning! You also slept in the same bed!’’ Anita said proudly as if she just solved world’s toughest mathematical calculation. But Sofia looked as if she just saw a dinosaur. ‘’You what?’’ Her mouth fell open and she looked with wide eyes at Fabrizio, though soon the biggest smirk formed on her face. **‘’Uhm Ermal, can you show them around the house a bit?’’** ‘’Sure?’’ Ermal went off with the children and now Fabrizio and Sofia were left alone.

 

‘’Oh my god you slept with Ermal?! How was it? Wait, you told me yesterday that there is nothing between you two!’’ **‘’Shhh Sofia, don’t scream at me I’m standing right here! And no, nothing happened. We didn’t have sex and there is still nothing between us!** ’’ ‘’Why did Anita say that you slept in the same bed then?’’ Fabrizio told everything what has happened though she didn’t seem too convinced. ‘’You can’t tell me that it wasn’t nice, you can deny it for god know hows long. I know you like him Fabrizio.’’ Fabrizio sighed deep and looked at his feet. **‘’Stop it, please. Ermal and I are just friends. That’s. It. Now, can we please get on with doing our job?’’** Okay he may have been a bit too harsh on her but he isn’t in the mood for this. Sofia just nodded in silence and walked off.

 

Not long after they met the actress who plays Alessandro’s wife, Rosa. Chiara is here name. Fabrizio also told Libero and Anita what their name in the movie is, which is Luca and Sara. Both kids were jumping in excitement and soon everything was set up and everyone stood in place.

 

‘’Actors in place. Scene fifty, take one and action!’’

 

_The sound of a car door is heard by Alessandro. He walks up to the window and sees Rosa and the children._

_[Alessandro] Shit it’s Rosa and the kids_

_[Gigi] I thought they came back at lunch hour?_

_[Alessandro] Yeah me too. Okay just uhm, say that you were here because of an emergency at work or something. Quick put your shoes on!_

_[Gigi] But… is she gonna believe that?_

_[Alessandro] What else can I say?! Hey I was lying in our bed with a man who also happens to be my secretary whom I also have an affair with for weeks?_

_Gigi nods silently and puts his shoes on._

_The front door opens._

_[Rosa] Were home!_

_[Alessandro] Hi babe, hi kids. How is was it?_

_Both children give Alessandro a hug_

_[Rosa] It was alright, though- Hey who are you?_

_[Gigi] I’m Gianluigi, nice to meet you_

_[Rosa] Oh hello! So what are you doing here so early in the morning?_

_[Alessandro] Gigi works at Forte, he’s my secretary_

_[Gigi] Yes there was this emergency and I was in the neighbourhood so I dropped by_

_[Rosa] Right…but why aren’t you wearing your suit then?_

_[Gigi] I uhm-_

_[Alessandro] He got a call about the emergency when he was still home, so he had no time to dress up. But Gianluigi was just going, right Mr Milani?_

_[Gigi] Yes, I was. Bye Rosa, Mr Romano. I will see you at the office_

_Gigi leaves the house feeling sad._

‘’And cut!’’

Ermal stood there on the porch, his mind starting to float away. He feels bad for Gigi, even though he’s a fictional character. Maybe because he plays him or because he can relate to Gigi in some way. Gigi knows that Alessandro won’t give up his family for him and that he is just a bit of fun for Alessandro. Well, later on in the storyline he find out more about Alessandro’s feelings but right now Gigi is clueless. Anyways, Gigi is starting to develop feelings for him but doesn’t know what to do with them, so he just keeps them to himself. He is too scared that if he confesses, his and Ale’s life will be ruined for good.

 

‘’Ermal?’’ ‘’Huh yeah?’’ ‘’I said well done, it was a good scene.’’ ‘’Oh yeah, thanks.’’

 

Giada already arrived and was chatting away with Fabrizio. He had this proud smile on his face while talking about Libero and Anita. They both behaved really good and did a good job, of course Fabrizio was proud of them. Fabrizio gave them both a kiss on the cheek as they were about to leave with Giada. Libero waved at Ermal and Anita screamed bye when Ermal approached Fabrizio. He waved back at them with a big smile. ‘’Your kids are adorable and I can see they love you very much.’’ Fabrizio blushed at Ermal’s remark and showed a shy smile.

 

‘’Alright guys, let’s get on with the next scene!’’ Ermal turned to Fabrizio, puts his hands in his hair and messes it up. **‘’’What are you doing?!’’** ‘’What?! It’s a bed scene, your hair can’t be slicked back, it needs to a mess, you know like it always is.’’ Ermal said with a smug smile. **‘’Ào!’’** Fabrizio throws one arm around Ermal’s neck to keep him in place and ruffles his hair. **‘’There, now were even.’’** ‘’Alright, alright.’’ Ermal giggled.

 

 

‘’Actors in place. Scene forty-five, and action!’’

 

_Alessandro and Gigi are lying in each other’s arms in bed. They just woke up._

_[Gigi] Good morning_

_[Alessandro] Good morning indeed_

_Alessandro starts to play with Gigi’s hair, Gigi caresses Alessandro’s chest with his thumb_

_[Alessandro] Did I snore tonight? Rosa always complains about my snoring_

_[Gigi] No…_

_Gigi stays silent_

_[Alessandro] Are you okay?_

_[Gigi] Yeah sure, why wouldn’t I be_

_Alessandro hums_

_[Gigi] What time is-_

 

*ring ring*

 

‘’Cut! Sorry guys I have to take this call. Don’t move, I’ll be right back!’’

 

 **‘’We could have just stayed in bed this morning, we aren’t doing much different now.’’** Fabrizio chuckled which made Ermal also laugh. It’s true though, this feels like a déjà vu. This morning they were lying the same way and Ermal even asked the same question of what time it is. The only difference is that now they have no clothes on, which is the opposite of being fully clothed this morning. Ermal can still feel Fabrizio’s hand playing with his hair, and he caught himself still caressing Fabrizio’s chest. It’s just to stay in the role Ermal, come on, stay professional. Though he couldn’t help but wonder what happened earlier with Sofia and them.

 

‘’Bizio?’’ **‘’Yes?’’** ‘’What was that with Sofia earlier?’’ **‘’Oh she uhm…never mind, it’s nothing.’’** ‘’Well, her face didn’t look like it was nothing.’’ Fabrizio sighed. **‘’She misunderstood the situation of when Anita said that we slept in the same bed.’’** ‘’What do you mean misunderstood?’’ **‘’She- she thought that we…you know, because you slept in my bed.’’** ‘’She thought that we did more than just sleep.’’ **‘’Yeah…’’** ‘’So what did you say?’’ **‘’I explained the situation and told her that we are just friends.’’** ‘’Right.’’ Then it fell silent again.

 

‘’I’m sorry guys, I’m back now. Let’s go on where we left off. Everyone ready? And action!’’

 

_[Gigi] What time is it?_

_[Alessandro] Seven_

_[Gigi] We should get up, otherwise we’ll be late for work_

_[Alessandro] Or…_

_Alessandro drags Gigi down again_

_[Alessandro] As your boss I’m telling you to come an hour late for work so you’ll have time to stay in bed now_

_[Gigi] And what if I don’t_

_[Alessandro] Then there will be serious consequences Mr Milani_

_[Gigi] Like what, Mr Romano_

_Alessandro pins Gigi down into the matrass and grins_

_[Alessandro] Like this_

_Alessandro puts his lips on Gigi’s and kisses him deeply._

_The kisses will get more heated and eventually Alessandro kisses his way down._

Ermal’s hands find their way on Fabrizio’s waist as their kiss deepens. Like always he wants to shut off his mind, flip that switch and don’t think about anything during the scene. But like yesterday he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tries, it’s impossible to ignore the feeling of Fabrizio’s beard scratching against his skin. His hot breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

 

 **‘’Why are you so irresistible, it’s unfair.’’** Fabrizio mumbled through the kisses which made Ermal moan breathlessly.

 

Stop it Ermal! Fabrizio said it as Alessandro to Gigi. Fabrizio would never even kiss you if it wasn’t for his job. Get your mind out of the gutter and be professional for once. It’s only acting, that shouldn’t be too hard. Right?

 

 

Right…


	8. Paris, the city of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today they will be flying to Paris. At this part in the storyline Alessandro has to go on a business trip to Paris, and of course, he needs his secretary to go with him. You know, for business stuff… Meanwhile Ermal and Fabrizio have some bumps during the journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and feedback on the last chapter, I really didn’t expect that! <3 I’ve never had so many comments on a chapter, I nearly cried (no joke) Also a big thank you to Lou who helped me out with the French things in this chapter and just for hearing me ramble on. It’s not a really long chapter and asdfgjkl not the best one imo, but I just wanted to have it finished. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

_(8:30)Where are you? You know I’m supposed to be the one who’s always late right?_

_The plane will board in 20 minutes, are you gonna make it?_

_(8:31) Sorry, I kinda slept through my alarm but I’m on my way!_

_(8:32) Well hurry up then!_

_(8:32) I’m nearly there, I promise_

_(8:33) How long will it take?_

_Ermal is typing…_

 

 

‘’Bizio!’’ Fabrizio looks up from his phone hearing something calling his name, or rather someone. The only person who calls him Bizio. The man walks towards him with a big smile. He is wearing a black skinny jeans, a colourful blouse which is tucked into the jeans, a leather jacket and sunglasses. It looks really good on him, there’s just something so striking about this man that it felt like he was walking in slow-motion. Like one of those movies when a person walks in slow Mo and everyone’s head turns as that person walks past. Fabrizio’s mouth went dry as he couldn’t take his eyes off him. He couldn’t explain what is was or why this happens to him. Maybe because he hasn’t seen him for two weeks due to the holidays. Ermal’s curls bounce up and down with every step he takes. His hair seems to be freshy washed and dried,  looking like cotton candy. It probably even smells good too, it always does.

 

Ermal opens his arms as he approached Fabrizio. They met in a tight embrace. And yes, his hair is indeed very good smelling. Very sweet, like a mix of flowers and exotic fruit. It’s almost that he forgot the he shoved his face into Ermal’s hair when the younger man started talking. ‘’Nice to see you again, are you excited?’’ **‘’Yes, I am!’’**

 

Today they will be flying to Paris with the crew. At this part in the storyline Alessandro has to go on a business trip to Paris, and of course, he needs his secretary to go with him. You know, for business stuff…

 

The men talked some more when suddenly they heard a loud squeal behind them. Who else could it be then Sofia? ‘’Omg you guys, I’m so excited! I can’t wait to film everything, it’s gonna be epic!!’’ She even clapped her hands like a little kid. Suddenly there was an announcement about their flight. It is time to board. Sofia threw her arms around both men and screamed ‘’Paris, the city of love, here we come!’’

 

Ermal chuckled as Fabrizio caught his eyes. In a response to Sofia’s remark he jokingly rolled his eyes, making Ermal chuckle even louder. Fabrizio has a good feeling about the coming days. He’s excited to see the city and even more excited to spend his days there with Ermal. Is that weird? No, he loves hanging out with his friends, and Ermal is also a friend. A friend that he made out with multiple times, but that’s his job. Of course he wouldn’t make out with Ermal if it wasn’t for work…right?

 

They entered the airplane and quickly found their seats. Lucky for them that their seats are next to each other. Even though the flight was only two hours, Fabrizio fell asleep. His head slowly fell on Ermal’s shoulder and rested there during the journey. Ermal didn’t have the heart to wake him up though. He just kept reading his book and appreciating the warmth of Fabrizio against the side of his body.  It’s funny how relaxed Ermal feels. Normally he doesn’t really like airplanes. It still kind of scares him out.  But somehow, in this moment, he feels like he could be in here for ten hours and be fine with it. As long as Fabrizio is right there next to him, everything will be fine.

 

Time flew by ~~hehe you get? Flew by…because they’re in a plane~~ and before Ermal knew it he already read half of his book and they are about to land. The flight attendant came by, telling them to put their seatbelts on again. ‘’Sir, we are about the land, can you put your seatbelt on please? And maybe wake up your partner too?’’ ‘’He’s not my-‘’ But before Ermal could finish his sentence, the flight attendant was already gone. He quickly forgets about the woman and what she said, he has to wake up Fabrizio. But how should he wake him up?

 

Ermal sighed deep, not wanting this moment to be over. He reaches his hand out to Fabrizio’s cheek and softly traces his index finger over the man’s jawline while his thumb stokes his beard. ‘’Bizio, wake up. We’re almost in Paris.’’ He whispers, allowing Fabrizio to wake up calmly. Fabrizio’s eyelashes start to fluffer and the corner of his mouth begins to curl up. **‘’How long did I sleep for?’’** His body leaves Ermal’s side and the roman stretches his arms above his head. ‘’You slept through the whole flight.’’ **‘’Really?! I’m sorry, you must have gotten bored.’’** ‘’Don’t worry, I read my book. How was your beauty sleep?’’ The roman blushed. **‘’It was nice, actually quite comfortable too.’’** ‘’I’m glad to hear that you find my shoulder comfortable.’’ He giggled and yet again Fabrizio’s cheeks reddened. **‘’Well, you could have just woken me up you know.** ’’ ‘’I know, but you seemed so peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb that.’’ A warm feeling build inside the older man’s stomach. How could one be so thoughtful, so kind, so…beautiful inside and out. ‘’Fabri?’’ **‘’Hm?’’** ‘’I said you should put your seatbelt on.’’ **‘’Oh right, yeah.’’**

 

The airplane has landed safely on the ground and now it was time to get to the hotel. In pairs of four the whole team eventually made their way to the hotel by taxi’s. Now it was time to check in. Fabrizio asked Ermal to help him check in, because Fabrizio can’t speak French nor English. He’s basically helpless everywhere in the world apart from Rome. Because ‘’You can’t even speak Italian Bizio, you only speak Roman.’’ **‘’Ào!’’** ‘’See, I told you so.’’ So Ermal got to the rescue and agreed on helping Fabrizio out the next day. But first he wants to get the key to his own room.

 

‘’Hello sir, how may I help you?’’ ‘’Hi, I have a room booked under the name Meta.’’ The woman nodded and started typing on her computer. ‘’Yes! Mr Meta and Mr Mobrici, you have room 121, la suite nuptiale! Here is your key and everything you need for a wonderful time will be in your room. Have a good stay, I hope enjoy yourselves.’’ She said and winked at him. What? What does she mean? ‘’I’m sorry, I think that there has been a misunderstanding. I have a room on my own, and Mr Mobrici too.’’ The woman looked confused and started typing on her computer again. ‘’It says here: booked for Mr Meta and Mr Mobrici.’’ ‘’That can’t be right, can you give me a minute?’’ Ermal turned around to Sofia and Fabrizio who looks clueless. ‘’Sofia, did they book a room for Fabri and me together?’’ ‘’No? Why?’’ ‘’The woman says that both of our names is booked for one room.’’ ‘’Really? Maybe something has gone wrong while booking rooms for everyone. Why don’t you ask for another room?’’ Ermal nodded and turned to the woman again.

 

‘’I’m sorry, but there has been a mix-up. Could I book another room?’’ The woman looked with at him apologetic eyes. ‘’I’m so sorry sir, but we are full. There are no rooms left…’’ Ermal turned to Fabrizio while massaging the bridge of his nose. ‘’She said that there are no rooms left. What do we do now?’’ ‘’Can’t you just share the room? It’s only for a few days.’’ Sofia suddenly said. **‘’I don’t mind Ermal, do you?’’** ‘’Are you sure?’’ **‘’Yeah of course, why not?’’** Ermal nodded and turned back to the woman at the desk. ‘’Okay we’ll take the room.’’ The woman smiled at him and puts the keys in front of him. ‘’Our sincere apology for the mix-up sir, I would have gladly given you another room if we weren’t full.’’ ‘’It’s alright, thank you.’’ And with a mumble under his breath he grabbed the key and walked towards the crew who were waiting for their turn to check in.

 

Fabrizio wanted followed him but felt a hand on his shoulder holding him back, it’s Sofia. ‘’Look this really isn’t done on purpose, I swear. But you’ll be alright, you’ve shared a bed with him before.’’ Fabrizio wanted to say a thousand things back, but nothing came out of his mouth. He just nodded and walked off. He said it before to Sofia, that Ermal and him are just friends and that there is nothing between them. And though that is still true, he can’t wrap his head around the things that happened to him this morning. Him not being able to keep his eyes off Ermal, him lying comfortably on his shoulder and after that, the warm feeling in his stomach. There is no time to think about such things, just forget about it and get on. It’s not like this whole trip will be filled with weird events…hopefully.

 

* * *

 

Ermal unlocked the door and was the first to enter the room. He stopped his tracks immediately when the room revealed itself. There's nothing wrong with it, it's really nice. But...this isn't what a normal room would look like. **"Wh- what room did she say this was?"**

 

The suite has red curtains, red carpeting and red with white bedsheets. On the bed were rose petals, a bottle of champagne and a bottle of some kind of massage oil. And of course, the towels who are shaped like two swans making a heart. On the bedside table lies a leaflet with all sorts of information about the city, but also information about the room. Ermal picked up the leaflet and read the English translation on the back.

 

_ Suite nuptiale, the honeymoon suite _

_This beautiful suite is a romantic room designed for love. Take the time to share an intimate and passionate stay of delight and pleasure with your loved one. Celebrate love and life with your just wedded partner and enjoy all the comforts that this room offers you._

 

Oh god, this is awkward... "This room...it's a honeymoon suite." **‘’Oh, right... Well, let’s just make the best of it shall we? I mean it’s a nice room, even when you’re not married. Look! There are even chocolates there.’’** Fabrizio walked over to the other bedside table and picked up the red box shaped like a heart. He laid down on the bed and made himself comfortable. Ermal, who stood on the other side, also joined him and puts his hands behind his head as he lied down.

 

 **‘’Would you like a chocolate?’’** ‘’Sure.’’ Fabrizio opened the box but made a shocking discovery. He quickly closed the box and threw it away. ‘’What are you doing?!’’ **‘’Those are not chocolates Ermal…’’** ‘’What do you mean not chocolates? What else you it b- ohh. Oh god, there are condoms in there.’’ **‘’Yup…’’** Fabrizio made one of those awkward coughs and avoided eye contact at all costs.

 

Why do these things always happen to him? Is it some sort of karma? Some sort of sign? Condoms are certainly not a sign, no way. Ermal and him only act like they’re having sex. There are no feelings involved and the things he felt earlier today are certainly not those kind of feelings. They can’t be, that’s impossible.

 

He turned his head to the left, seeing Ermal staring at the ceiling. His head tilted up, making his Adams apple visibly stick out. This is the perfect view to see every aspect of the man’s face. Curls, eyelashes, nose, lips, chin, Adams apple. All the things that make his face so interesting, so distinct, so…beautiful. He is-

 

‘’Let’s explore the city, I need to stretch my legs.’’ **‘’O-okay.’’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @yesterday's anon, I hope you're not so stressed anymore ;)


	9. The city of love does things to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal and Fabrizio have a day of exploring the city and some unfortunate things will happen to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghj I finally finished this, it took me all night. (I'll check for typos later I just wanna sleep)  
> Once again, thank you to Lou who helped me will all the French places, you are a lifesaver! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

They left the hotel together, not knowing where they’re heading or even what they want to see. Luckily today they are free of filming. It’s not an entire day, because the morning is already gone due to the arrival, but still, it’s some time to at least explore the city a bit.

 

Fabrizio shook his head once more as the sun shined upon his head. After that awkward moment in their room, after those thoughts that came flooding in out of nowhere. He can’t let this happen again. So now, with some fresh air, he cleared his head of all thoughts and  forced himself to not go there again in his mind.

And Ermal, well, Ermal doesn’t know what’s happening to him. Yes, he may have caught himself staring at Fabrizio or enjoying his touch a bit more then he is supposed to be. But he’s just close to Fabrizio, they became such good friends in a short period of time, it’s normal…right?

 

Soon they already found their way to the biggest tourist spot of the city, the Eiffel tower. Both have never seen it nor been on it, but looking at the long cue in front of it, it was better to continue and go somewhere else. So after taking a few pictures, they walked on. They passed more touristic spot like the Louvre and the Notre Dame. Then took a little break at a restaurant to drink some coffee and eat a croissant. Of course they had to do that, they are in France after all. So far Fabrizio managed to put his mind at rest, the beautiful city and it's historic buildings took his interests enough to do that.

While sipping his coffee Fabrizio unlocked his phone and scrolled through his Instagram feed. And then he noticed a ton of notifications in which he is tagged. He opened the tag and found a picture of Ermal and him in the plane all over his screen. His eyes widened as he looked closer and read the caption. ‘’Fabrizio Moro and mysterious man looking cosy; is this a new love?’’ was written under the picture of him asleep on Ermal’s shoulder. Though quickly his facial expression changed and his lips curled up in a smile, and then even into laughter. ‘’What are you laughing at?’’ Ermal asked with confusion in his eyes. Fabrizio showed his phone and soon Ermal followed his laughter. **‘’It’s just funny because they don’t know you yet, but they’ll find out when the movie is out.’’** Ermal shrugged it off, it’s no big deal. He knows Fabrizio is famous back home, someone fan probably took that picture. Though he has to admit, they do look quite comfortable in the photo.

 

Ermal takes a sip from his cup when Fabrizio suddenly comes over to him. **‘’Let’s take a picture and put it on Instagram.’’** ‘’What? But what about all the gossip?’’ **‘’I don’t care what they think, I just want to post a picture to share that I’m having a good time.’’** Fabrizio smiled at him with his big brown puppy dog eyes. ‘’Are you sure?’’ **‘’Of course, why wouldn’t I be.’’** How could Ermal say no to this? Fabrizio swung his arms around Ermal’s shoulder and leaned a bit to his side. On the picture you saw the two man smiling with their mouths and eyes, it really was a nice picture of them two. As Fabrizio said, he posted it on his instagram, but with no caption below. The older man sat back on his chair and took a sip of his coffee. ‘’So you’re having a good time then?’’ **‘’I am yeah, are you?’’** Ermal smiled and nodded at him as he drank the last bit of his coffee from the bottom of his cup. He felt Fabrizio looking at him with fondness, and a blush crept upon his cheeks. Luckily he could hide himself behind his cup.

The two man were ready to go again. Ermal suggested to visit the Sacré Cœur, which is a church. He saw many pictures of the beautiful architecture so he thought it would be nice to have a look. Using google maps on his phone to guide them the way, they strutted through the streets of Paris. In the corner of his eye Ermal saw a little shop which had drawn his attention. He asked Fabrizio if it was alright to have a look around the shop. **‘’Sure’’** Fabrizio replied. Ermal smiled as he looked around the shop. It has mostly jewellery like rings, earrings and necklaces.

 

Suddenly Ermal stops his tracks which made Fabrizio bump into him. ‘’Woah look at this necklace, it’s so cool.’’ Ermal spotted this gorgeous silver necklace with a single pair of wings. Simple but really beautiful. **‘’It’s really nice indeed, you should buy it for yourself!’’** Ermal’s face went from happy to sad. ‘’I- I still have to pay this month’s rent, so I shouldn’t do this.’’ **‘’Are you sure? Can’t you do it just this once? I can see how much you like it.’’** Ermal exhaled. ‘’No I really shouldn’t. I should be spending my money on bills, groceries, more important things…’’ Fabrizio nodded. Though he felt bad for Ermal. That glister in his eyes when he saw that necklace, that disappointed face when he realised he shouldn’t buy it. He should get it for Ermal, give it as a birthday present or something like that. With his head down Ermal walked on to the other side of the shop which has a downstairs part. Quickly Fabrizio grabbed the necklace and paid without saying more than ‘’bonjour’’ and ‘’merci’’ in his best French. The cashier puts the necklace in a little box with a bow on it a hands it over with a kind smile. Politely Fabrizio said merci again a stuffed the little box in the pocket of his jacket while looking around if Ermal hasn’t seen anything. Lucky for him Ermal’s mind was occupied by petting a dog whose owner was too busy with looking at golden earrings.

 

‘’What took you so long? Did you find anything? **’’ ‘’I uhm- no I was just looking around for uh…for Anita.’’** He quickly said. ‘’Oh right. That’s weird, I didn’t see anything for children, but okay then.’’ Ermal shrugged it off and quickly forgot about it. Fabrizio exhaled deeply, without noticing it he held his breath. Hopefully Ermal isn’t suspecting anything.

 

Once out on the streets again they found the church not long after, located on top of a small hill. It indeed was very beautiful and they certainly weren’t the only people who had that thought. Yet again it was packed with people so they decided to not go inside the building but walking around it. After taking a few snaps it was better to keep going. More and more people were surrounding the building, it became almost impossible to even see some windows and doors because of that many people.

 

Again Ermal suggested to go somewhere; Parc Monceau. The place is supposed to have some beautiful bridges and nature. They still had some time left before dinnertime with the crew back at the hotel. The two man walked down the hill and immediately found themselves in the middle of another neighbourhood. They didn’t exactly know where they are or what part of the city this is, but they figured that walking on would be the best. So as they got deeper into all the little streets, the shops also got weirder and weirder. And then the point came where they realised that this is not just an ordinary neighbourhood. This is the neighbourhood where the Moulin Rouge is, which also means, a lot of sex shops. ‘’Maybe we should go somewhere else…’’ **‘’Yeah…let’s do that.’’**

 

Fabrizio turned around but bumped into a woman. She started talking in French to him and shoving things into his hands. It all went so quickly and suddenly the woman was talking in English to Ermal. God, this is all so confusing. One word that he recognized was goodbye and that’s when Ermal pulled his sleeve and dragged him away to a side street. Fabrizio hasn’t got a clue what just happened and only now looks at what he is holding. ‘’Fab, that woman was from one of the sex shops handing out samples.’’ His eyes widened and he bursted out in laughing. He is holding several coupons for lube and condoms, 2 samples for the said lube and the biggest thing of them all, pink fluffy handcuffs. With disbelief they laughed all the awkwardness away until the laughter died down into silence.

Fabrizio just threw everything into his bag, not wanting to look any longer at it.

 

‘’Let’s go to the park for real now shall we?’’ Ermal chuckled and took out his phone to find the right way this time. It didn’t take them long to reach the park and lie down in the green grass.

 

With hands behind their head and eyes closed this peaceful bubble formed around them. Suddenly Fabrizio said his thoughts out loud.

 

**"Don't you ever feel like there's something missing. That you feel like you need something to fill that missing space. But you don't know how or what can make you feel complete."**

 

"I do sometimes yeah. I mean, I'm happy with my life right now, don't get me wrong. But like you said, there is just something missing that can make it even better."

 

**"What do you think it could be though? More money? More friends? Fame."**

 

"No I don't think it's about that. You see, as I'm getting older I start to see all my friends getting married, getting kids. Even my brother and sister have their own families now. And I don't even know if I will ever have a family of my own, let alone a partner to grow old with."

 

It's awfully silent for a moment.

 

**"I get how you feel. Ever since Giada and I split up it's been the same for me. I'm a 43 year old man with 2 kids, who would want that."**

 

"I think that person would be pretty lucky if they got such a lovely family as you have."  Fabrizio turns his head.

 

 **"You think so?"** Ermal also turns his head. "Of course. Who wouldn't want two amazing children with their amazing dad in their life. It’s the full package." Fabrizio's face lights up and his cheeks become rosy. He leans forward a bit and gives a soft kiss on Ermal's cheek.

 

 **"I think you are pretty amazing too."** Fabrizio gazes into his eyes but averted his look when suddenly the heavens opened and rain starts to pour down, their peaceful bubble getting popped. They quickly got up, searching for shelter. Though shelter wasn’t to be found anywhere so they made their way back to the hotel. Arriving totally drowned and a bit moody they met one of the cameraman in the lobby. He said that dinner will be in half an hour so they should hurry up and change into dry clothes.

 

The dinner was nice, and it was fun to get to know some people better. It was even so much fun that they sat there during most of the evening. Eventually all of them got tired, and besides that, tomorrow is a shooting day so it was better to not make it too late.

 

Ermal and Fabrizio made their way to their room. It’s really gonna happen now, sleeping in the same room; the same bed. Ermal thought he would be nervous about it but it wasn’t that bad. He just casually chatted to Fabrizio like they did all day. Talking about the things they saw and how much they enjoyed their little exploration of the city. It felt like they do this every day. Getting undressed and then dressed into pyjamas, brushing their teeth and finally crawling under the duvet.

 

 **‘’If I snore you can wake me up, okay?’’** ‘’I will, but I’m sure it will be alright. Sleep well.’’ **‘’Goodnight.’’**

Instead of having his head full with thoughts, Fabrizio felt surprisingly calm. This morning he was worried of not being able to sleep when the man next to him is keeping his mind busy. But probably because if the active day it tired him out. He fell asleep in an instant just like the younger man next to him did.

 

* * *

 

 

Fabrizio woke up from mumbled noises and the feeling of movement next to him. Disorientated he puts a light on and looks over at Ermal. He is shaking in his sleep, sweating, heavy breathing and scary noises come out of his mouth. ‘’N-no don’t, please don’t do it. No- Nooooo.’’ With a big scream Ermal awoke from his sleep. His hair stuck to his forehead by all the sweat, his arms and legs shaking uncontrollably and his breathing even heavier than before.

 

 **‘’Ermal? Are you okay?’’** Fabrizio didn’t know what to say or do. Ermal looked at him with an expression Fabrizio had never seen before. Frightened, shaken and fragile. Ermal jumped out of bed and started walking in circles, mumbling to himself, being in a world of his own. His symptoms didn’t change, the shaking, the heavy breathing, the sweating, that fearful look in his eyes. He looks like a lost child who just lost his mother in a big crowd of people. Fabrizio slowly approached him, trying to make contact. **‘’Erm hey, it’s alright, it’s me.’’** Ermal looked up at Fabrizio and a tear rolled down his cheek. Fabrizio took him in his arms, trying to calm him down. His heart broke but he had to be there for Ermal, he needs him.

First he tried to steady Ermal’s breathing by taking deep breaths in and out until it went back to normal. Finally Ermal was able to speak again and respond to Fabrizio. Calmly he let Ermal sit on the bed and waited for him to talk, not pushing him in any way.

 

‘’I’m so sorry Fabrizio. You shouldn’t have to put up with me.’’ **‘’It’s alright, really. I’m here if you need me. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but that didn’t look like a usual nightmare to me. Just know that you can trust me Ermal, I won’t tell anyone.’’** He said in a reassuring voice and put his hand on Ermal’s shoulder. Ermal just looked down, his body still shaking. He was ashamed of himself and scared of what Fabrizio will think of him after this. Grown up men don’t act like this when they have a bad dream…

 

He took a deep breath and then another one. Maybe he should tell Fabrizio, it’s not like he can fall asleep now anyway.

 

‘’When I was younger I used to have these nightmares. And when we moved to Bari it became worse. All the way through my teenage years and even in my early twenties I had at least one nightmare a week. My mom always came in my room. She sat on my bed, holding me and caressing my hair until I fell asleep, that was the only way. It made me feel safe in comparison to the nightmares I had…’’

 

 **‘’What were the nightmares about?’’** Fabrizio dared to ask. ‘’About the past, when we still lived in Albania.’’ Fabrizio understood now. Ermal had told him about his past, what his father did to them. Somewhere in Ermal is still that traumatized little boy who never fully processed all the horrible things that happened to him. **‘’I’m so sorry for you Ermal, but you don’t have to be ashamed about it, really. Is there anything I can do for you?’’**

‘’No, it’s- I’m fine. Let’s just go to sleep again.’’ His voice cracked while saying those words. Ermal laid down again, closing his eyes immediately. Fabrizio respected this of course and puts the light out again. Though in the silence of the dark room Ermal’s sniffing could still be heard. And his shaking body could still be felt through the mattress. Fabrizio couldn’t stay like this, he needs to do something, anything to make Ermal feel better.

 

 **‘’Come here.’’** He whispered and took the younger man in his arms. Ermal didn’t protest whatsoever, he buried his face in Fabrizio’s chest and held him strongly around the waist. Fabrizio puts a protective arm around his back and softly caresses his hair. **‘’Shh it’s alright, it’s okay. Nothing can happen to you, I’m here.’’** Slowly Ermal’s shaking stopped and only sobs were left. If being in another situation Ermal would have panicked lying like this in Fabrizio’s arms, but right now it felt like the most normal thing ever. And it did help him calm down a lot. His mind finally at rest, comfortably lying in the mans arms and falling asleep.

 

Fabrizio watched him calm down, seeing his eyes shut slowly and falling asleep eventually. And now he lies here with Ermal in his arms, in a honeymoon suite in Paris. One of the most absurd thing to ever happen to him, but he didn’t mind at all. He took his chance to observe the man again, but this time from another angle. His hand still mindlessly playing with Ermal’s hair. He twirled his finger the same direction as the strand of hair curls. Once again he looked at all the features of the mans face, coming to a conclusion or rather a realisation.

 

1\. Ermal is infact very beautiful and 2. That tingling feeling in his belly is undeniable. This can’t be a feeling of affection towards Ermal and their friendship. He realises now that all those moments where he felt the same feeling, he pushed that feeling away. He can’t push it away anymore, even if he so desperately wants to. This morning when he met Ermal at the airport, when he woke up from Ermal shoulder, when Ermal said that he was amazing. All those moment he had felt those tingles. And now he knows why. Those tingles are butterflies. He is falling in love with Ermal…


	10. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of filming in Paris, and oh boy, thing's are gonna happen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on last chapter! I hope you'll enjoy this one too. As always, let me know what you think x

The room was half dark, though the morning sun made it have a warm, orange tint. Ermal’s eyes slowly flutter open at this sight. Looking out at the white curtains which held back the light of a new day. He turns his head, realising that his body is held closely to Fabrizio’s. The same way as last night, probably the same way as he fell asleep. He closes his eyes again and rests his head just like before, on Fabrizio’s chest. Last nights event came back to him. The nightmare, the pacing around the room, how Fabrizio calmed him down, how he cared for him.

 

Why?

Why did this happen to him again. It was ages since he had a nightmare like this. Normally he would be at home when this happens. He either distracts himself and not go to sleep again, or calls his mom to calm him down. But that doesn’t happen often since he isn’t living at home anymore. And he also doesn’t want to wake her in the middle of the night with a sudden phone call.

 

Ermal cautiously lets out a deep sigh, trying to not wake Fabrizio. It’s still early but Ermal knows he can’t go to sleep again. Instead he looks around the room and let his thoughts run freely through his mind. It didn’t take long for him to dwell on Fabrizio’s behaviour from last night. He was so understanding, so supportive and genuinely wanted to help him. He didn’t have to, but yet the older man did.

 

The heat of Fabrizio’s arm went straight through his pyjama, leaving a warm, nice feeling on his skin. But not only there. Only now Ermal notices how his whole body is filled with warmth, but not literally. He doesn’t feel warm as it does in high temperatures, this is another kind of warmth. This warmth comes from within. From his heart and his stomach and radiates to every part of his body. It’s a nice comfortable feeling, and paired with being held, being cuddled up…Ermal can’t deny it, this feels really good. Even better then last time, when he stayed at Fabrizio’s house a few weeks ago, funnily enough waking up in almost the same position. Though that was in a different situation under different circumstances.

 

He lifts himself up a bit, supporting his head on his hand. Fabrizio is still sound asleep. His lips slightly parted and his face relaxed. Ermal can’t help but smile. The warm feeling from inside hasn’t gone since he left contact with Fabrizio’s body. It’s still there, maybe even stronger. He starts gazing at the older mans face. Analysing and observing every feature. A face he has seen many times before but never consciously taken in.

 

He knows Fabrizio is considered a good looking man, and he totally gets. Fabrizio is indeed very handsome. However, Ermal can’t help but feel a strong pull towards this man. To touch him, to hold him…to kiss him. Even the thought of kissing Fabrizio makes Ermal’s stomach do a summersault. And then, realisation kicks in. All these times on set when they kissed, when it was more then kissing, Ermal felt something inside him but couldn’t put a finger on it. So he pushed it away, turned off his mind and focus on the job. And it worked for a while, well…until that shower scene. He can still remember how good that kiss felt. Since that moment he never succeeded again in shutting off his mind. Since that moment, even though he realises it now, he is slowly falling in love with Fabrizio.

 

It overwhelms him a lot. He is clueless on what to do with this newfound feeling, how to deal with it. He is not a person who falls in love easily, it takes time and trust. Having feelings for a man is also a new thing. Why is it happening to him now? Finding out at the age of 37 that you can develop feelings for a man. It never occurred to before that this is possible, he simply never thought about it because he never looked at men in that way. And he still doesn’t, Fabrizio is the only exception.   

 

He looks up at Fabrizio again. He again feels a pull to caress his cheek, to kiss his forehead, to trace the tattoos on his arm.

Ermal is hesitant for a moment, aware that it’s not fair on Fabrizio to use him like that. But there is just something that takes over his body and leads his arm to stretch out and softly caress the man cheek and beard. He’s not doing it too long though, what if Fabrizio suddenly wakes up?! So quickly he pulls his arm back and lies down. The warmth of Fabrizio’s arm goes through his pyjamas again as the older man pulls him closer in his sleep. Ermal buries his head in Fabrizio’s chest, his hand resting on Fabrizio’s side. His body filled with warmth and butterflies. It’s and addictive feeling, he could lie here for days in Fabrizio’s arms and not complain for one second. Besides that, he’s not gonna wake up Fabrizio. He’s gonna enjoy every minute of this while he can.

 

About an hour has passed and suddenly the alarm of Fabrizio’s phone went off. He woke up with a big groan and reached out to his phone to put this annoying alarm off. Some mumbles came out of his mouth while he rubbed his eyes. Only then he realised that the curly haired man is lying in his arms.

 

 **‘’Ermal? Are you awake?’’** He said carefully. Ermal sighed at the thought of leaving this comfortable place soon but managed to give an answer. ‘’Yeah…’’ He rolled off Fabrizio, now lying face to face with him. Fabrizio didn’t say or ask anything at first. He is probably processing everything that has happened last night.

 

 **‘’How did you sleep?’’** ‘’I slept well.’’ Ermal said with a shy smile and Fabrizio smiled back.

 **‘’And how do you feel?’’** ‘’I feel… _ ~~butterflies~~_ …I don’t know how I feel.’’ He avoided eye contact with Fabrizio. Though the older man could see how ashamed he feels and doesn’t want him to feel this way. Fabrizio puts his hand on Ermal’s cheek and makes him look up. And in a reassuring voice he says **‘’It’s okay, I’m here for you if you need me.’’**

 

_Damnit, can this man be even more perfect?_

 

‘’I- can you please not tell anyone…’’ **‘’Of course not, this stays between you and me. I promise.’’** Ermal doesn’t know why but a tear forms in the corner of his eye. With watery eyes he looks at Fabrizio and places his own hand of top of Fabrizio’s which is still on his cheek. **‘’Come here.’’** Fabrizio said as he noticed Ermal’s tear and pulled him into his arms.

 

Suddenly their moment gets broken by a knock on the door. Ermal looked just as confused as Fabrizio but got up to open the door.

 

‘’Good morning Ermal, may I come in?’’ ‘’Sofia, hi. Yes sure.’’ Sofia walked in and greeted Fabrizio who was still lying in bed. All of a sudden Sofia gasped out loud and looks at both men with a smirk on  her face.

 

‘’Oh my god you guys, it looks as if I’m either on set or living inside of the movie with you two being all domestic and waking up together.’’ She even clapped her hands in excitement. Fabrizio shook his at her remark and asked why she actually is there right now.

 

‘’I’m here to tell you guys that we will film in Marco’s _(a cameraman)_ room which is room 1002. We’ll start at 10 so make sure you are both on time. Today is gonna be a busy day so we need all the time we have.’’ ‘’Sure, we’ll be on time. I’m gonna take a shower now, I’ll see you soon.’’ Ermal walked into the bathroom and left Sofia and Fabrizio alone.

 

‘’Soooo…enjoyed you night?’’ Fabrizio knew that tone of voice and he knows it’s gonna be even more difficult to deny everything when he just found out that Sofia is actually right. **‘’Well, we just slept and that’s it really. Nothing special.’’** He crossed his arms and Sofia sat down next to him. ‘’Oh come, you must- NO WAY!!’’ She yelled and sprung up towards the desk where their bags are stalled. Sofia fished out the pink fluffy handcuffs that the weird French lady shoved in his hands yesterday. She looked at Fabrizio with the biggest smirk possible to mankind. ‘’Don’t tell me there’s also a box of condoms in that bag.’’ Her voice got two octaves higher.

 

 **‘’Sofia! Stop it! No!! Calm down okay, I can explain it.’’** Sofia was all ears when Fabrizio told her everything that has happened yesterday and when he was finally done talking she bursted out laughing. Luckily Fabrizio could laugh about it too now as he looks back at it.

 

‘’’So what are you gonna do with these then?’’ **‘’I’ll throw them away. Or do you want them?’’** He said it as a joke but seeing the look on Sofia’s face she is rather serious. ‘’Actually, yes I would like them. These could come in handy, you never know.’’ She winked and stood up from the bed. ‘’I’ll see you soon!’’ And with that she left. Dumbfounded he stares at the door but his gaze turned as Ermal walks out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. ‘’It’s free now, if you also want to.’’ **‘’Y- yeah thanks.’’** Should he mention to Ermal what just has happened? No, he better not.

 

Fabrizio got showered, changed and ready to go while also eating breakfast that Ermal has ordered from the roomservice while he was in the shower. They acted normal, like they always do. There’s no awkwardness, no heaviness in the air. It’s pleasant, like it always is between them. Finally Ermal is done with his hair, which takes too long in Fabrizio’s opinion, and they’re about the leave. But Ermal stops him.

 

‘’Bizio?’’ **‘’Yes?’’** ‘’I haven’t said thank you yet, you know for everything you did for me yesterday.’’ **‘’It’s alright, I told you, don’t worry about.’’** Ermal puts his hands on Fabrizio’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes. ‘’No really, thank you.’’ Fabrizio didn’t know what to say back, caught in the glister that plays in Ermal’s eyes. But Ermal pulls him in a tight embrace which Fabrizio gladly returns. ‘’I’m glad I could help.’’ He managed to say.

* * *

 

They made their way to the room and were greeted by Sofia and a bunch of people from the crew. The room is relatively big so it was easy for the camera’s to move around. After some instructions and a walk through the scene it was time to begin.

 

‘’So Gigi and Ale have arrived in Paris and just entered their hotel room. They arrived later in the day so it’s meant to be dark outside, it’s evening. That’s why the curtains are closed and the lights on. Ale and Gigi enter the room and that’s when the scene starts. Any questions?’’ **‘’Nope.’’**

 

‘’Great. Actors in place, scene fifty, and action!’’

 

 

_As soon as they enter the room Alessandro pushes Gigi against the wall and attacks his lips._

 

“I’ve been dying to kiss you all day.” Fabrizio mumbles against Ermals lips. His hands slide under Ermal’s jacket and takes it off in an instant.

 

_[Gigi] I thought this trip was strictly for business_

_[Alessandro] You are my business_

_Alessandro says in a low voice_

 

Fabrizio's hands now slide lower from his back down to his butt. Before Ermal knew it his legs were wrapped around Fabrizio's waist.

 

 

_Alessandro and Gigi stumble through the room while kissing._

_Alessandro pushes Gigi into the matrass and sits on top of him._

_They make out for a bit, then Alessandro starts to unbutton Gigi’s shirt._

 

Fabrizio begins unbuttoning the shirt, only, it isn’t going as well as he wanted it to. The buttons are small and difficult to put through the little holes.

 

‘’Need help old man?’’ Ermal says playfully out of character.

 **‘’Stronzo.’’** Fabrizio says with an unamused look.

 

Sofia wanted to say cut, because this is not what was supposed to happen. But just when she wanted to tell the cameraman to cut, she stopped herself. ‘’Keep filming.’’ She whispered to them, and so they did. She looks at the scene in front of her, the two man having banter.

 

Fabrizio was still trying to unbutton, and he only has done two of them. Ermal starts to giggle ‘’See, I told you so.’’ **‘’What? This is not funny!’’** ‘’Okay then…old man.’’ A cheeky grin appeared on Ermal’s lips. **‘’** **Ào!’’** Fabrizio has enough and starts to tickle Ermal, totally forgetting what they were actually supposed to do. An actual tickle fight is on and both man are laughing like never before.

 

‘’Sto-haha-stahhp!! I’m ticklish!! I can’t stand being tickled!!’’ An evil laugh is to be heard by Fabrizio, who isn’t stopping his actions at all. Ermal tries to overpower him as he takes Fabrizio’s wrists, rolls over and pins him down.

‘’Who laughing now old man.’’ And he starts to tickle Fabrizio back. He also can’t handle it and soon starts to surrender.

 

 **‘’Alright, alright, you win. I am an old man.’’** ‘’Hahaha yesss!’’ **‘’Can we please get on now, this wasn’t really part of the plan.’’** Ermal smiled at him and then puts their noses together. Of course, they both thought the camera’s stopped filming while they were in their tickle fight. So getting on where the scene left off only seemed logical. Though this also wasn’t part of the script. Ermal puts small little kisses all of Fabrizio’s face, and rubs their noses every now and then. They both grin like idiots. It goes on like this, them looking like soppy teenagers being head over heels. Their faces not even apart for one second, eyes only focussed with the biggest fondness on each other. Taking turns and exchanging the smallest, sweetest kisses on the forehead, cheeks, nose and every piece of skin the face has. It was mostly silent and only the sound of giggles and those said kisses to be heard.

Sofia felt like she’s watching themselves, not their characters. She doesn’t want them to stop, she feels like intruding their privacy but she does need to stay professional and get on with the real scene.

 

‘’Cut! As lovely as this looks guys, this isn’t part of the script. You can start slow, but not for too long. I need to see more action in this scene.’’

 

Both men totally forgot the world around them, when Sofia called cut it felt like their bubble was popped. But Sofia is right, they need to get on with the scene. Ermal still lies on top of Fabrizio and is the first one to start. He starts to kiss him slowly, his hands only in Fabrizio’s hair or on his face. Some low moans and sighs slipped out of them both which meant that the kiss is deepening. Ermal’s hand start to trail down Fabrizio’s side and under his shirt. Shortly after the shirt flew off. Now it was Fabrizio who was tugging at Ermal’s shirt and didn’t wait much longer to take it off. After all, most of the buttons were already undone.

 

The was going great now. Ermal might have forgotten to shut his mind off, but it’s too late for that now, he might as well enjoy it. All the longings he felt this morning could be let out and no one would even question it. He is allowed to kiss Fabrizio, he is allowed to touch. And what’s even better is, is that Fabrizio’s does the same to him. Ermal starts to question in his head, would it look like this if they were going to have sex in real life? Would Fabrizio kiss him the same way, be as passionate as he is when filming? In his mind he’s far gone when Sofia shouts cut out of nowhere. He looks into Fabrizio’s eyes, his hot heavy breath on Ermal’s cheek.

 

‘’Ermal, I want you to use these. I want Gigi to be the dominant one for once. I want it to be sexy and hot.’’ Sofia grabbed the pink fluffy handcuffs from her back pocket and handed them over to Ermal who looked open-eyed back at her. He wanted to ask how she got these but already got an idea when Fabrizio looked at him with apologetic eyes. ‘’So get on in the same position as we just stopped and then walk out of the frame as if you’re getting the handcuffs.’’ Ermal just nodded and throws them on the ground out of the frame.

 

‘’Action!’’

 

Ermal kisses Fabrizio again but just for a second before pulling back. ‘’I brought something.’’ He sensually whispers into Fabrizio’s ear. He gets up, grabs the handcuffs and climbs on top of Fabrizio again. **‘’What are you waiting for, chain me up.’’** It is something that could be typically said by Ale, but how much Ermal wished that it wasn’t. He chains one end to the headboard of the bed and the other one on Fabrizio’s left wrist. Starting with putting his finger on Fabrizio’s wrist and slowly tracing it down his arm towards his collarbone, then meeting in a passionate kiss. Ermal starts to kiss his neck and goes down from there. Hot wet lips going over the mans chest, a variation of soft kisses, hard sucks and toothy nibbles. Now arriving at the lower stomach, close to the waistband of his underwear.

 

There was a fire inside of him that made him want to explore every inch of that tanned body. To touch, kiss it, and know every birthmark, scar and tattoo like a map that leads him the way over his entire body.

 

And Fabrizio…well, Fabrizio felt like being in heaven. Normally he was the one who dominates in these scenes but now Ermal has control. And god, how well is he doing his job. It’s hard to enjoy the sensations but not get too excited at the same time. The feeling of Ermal’s teeth grazing over his adams-apple, his lips exploring every inch of his torso and those elegant fingers knowing exactly the right spots. It became impossible to hold in moans as soon as Ermal was fiddling with the button of his trousers while sucking the sensitive skin on his stomach. Fabrizio runs the index finger of his free hand down Ermal’s spine straight under the fabric of his jeans. Slowly he digs his nails into Ermal’s butt cheek which resulted in the curly haired man attacking his lips again. Moaning into each other mouths Ermal pulls down the older man’s trousers. Without thinking twice Fabrizio tried the same with one hand by pulling on the belt hoops which accidentally, also lowered his boxers a bit. Quickly Ermal undid his own button and got rid of his own trousers as well. Fabrizio’s warm hand now rested on his bare thigh. Their bodies on fire,

 

Lost in the heat of the moment, sweaty bodies on fire, rubbing against each other, lips swollen and red, desperate to touch every inch. They’ve come to a point of no return, if this continues any longer, Fabrizio won’t be able to keep up any longer and not get hard.  

 

‘’Cut!’’

 

Phew…


	11. A busy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal and Fabrizio are still in Paris for the movie. The day goes on with lots of scene's to shoot...and lots of tingles to ignore ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to thank the anon whom asked me to finish the chapter. If I didn't get that ask I probably wouldn't have finished it today. So if you read this anon, thank you and I hope you like it :)

“Cut!”

Ermal collapsed next to Fabrizio. Trying to catch his breath he turned around, looking at the ceiling. Both of their bare chests rising up and down at the same speed. Ermal’s vision became a bit blurry and the world starts to turn in front of his eyes. He needs fresh air and he needs it now.

 

‘’Sorry, I- I really need to pee.’’ He ran of to the toilet leaving Fabrizio and the crew all of a sudden.

 

Once he locked the door behind him, he sat down on the ground. Still out of breath and feeling rather aroused. At least he could hold it in while filming, but now being on his own, all he could think about was Fabrizio touching him and kissing him. He really can’t get hard now, he has many more scenes today, and this was just the first one. Oh god… oh god, oh god.

 

‘’Okay think of boring or sad things Ermal. Uhm politics, dying puppies, WW2, vacuuming the house, paying taxes. Breath in, breath out. That’s it, okay now stand up and get back! You can do this!’’

 

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He doesn’t have a boner, that’s good. But- what is that in his neck? A hickey? Oh no, Fabrizio really gave him a hickey. He started to look more at his body and discovered that also his back has some scratches. He was so into doing the scene that he didn’t even notice Fabrizio’s nails digging in his back and leaving scratches.

 

* * *

 

Fabrizio puts a hand on his face and closed his eyes, panting and needing a minute to steady his breath. His other hand was still cuffed to the bed and is starting to painfully cut into his wrist. **‘’Can someone please get me out of this?’’** Only then, when he opened his eyes he noticed that no one has said anything since the scene was over. They just all stared at him with open mouths. Of course Sofia was the first one to talk.

 

‘’That. Was. Phenomenal.’’ She got out of her directors chair and crouched down to Fabrizio’s eyelevel. ‘’This was definitely the best scene so far, oh my god!’’ **‘’Thanks? But can I get out of these now please?’’** Sofia uncuffed him but still looked at him with the well famous, oh so familiar look in her eyes. She got a little bit closer and whispered in his ear. ‘’I think I know what would have happened if I didn’t say cut. And I also know that you enjoyed it just as much as Ale has.’’

 

He sighed deep. **‘’And I think you did the handcuffs on purpose just to see me suffer.’’** Fabrizio gasped out loud, shit, the words slipped out before he knew it. ‘’I KNEW IT!’’ Sofia screamed. It was so loud that it got all the heads of the crew turning towards them. Though she quickly lowered her voice again. ‘’And yes, of course I did it on purpose. And I see that my plan has worked. Even Ermal was so into it that he had to run off to the toilet, he looked really flushed you know.’’ How is it possible to grin with both your face and voice? Oh god, he really can’t deny it anymore. Sofia will make him suffer even more, he can already feel it. But really though, what is she thinking? That this is the new fifty shades of grey?

 

 **‘’Please, I’m begging you, tell nobody. I need to deal with this myself and I don’t need other people’s noses in it. Especially not Ermal’s!’’** He whispered. ‘’Okay okay, I won’t, I promise.’’

 

‘’Promise what?’’ Suddenly Ermal appeared again and both Fabrizio and Sofia froze for a second.

 

‘’To uh- to let you have your lunchbreak ten minutes longer.’’

 

Fabrizio’s gaze was stuck on Ermal. Looking at him from head to toe. His skin glowing and sweaty, his hair messy, his lips red and swollen…and is that a hickey? God, what a sight. He did that to Ermal, he made Ermal like this. Just when he thought he cooled down, he suddenly got hot again. Quickly he dived under the covers, on the verge of getting hard but just holding in tight enough. With a shudder he brushed it off, saying that he got cold and that’s why he looks so snug right now.

 

‘’Let’s get on with the next scene guys. We have a lot to do today so chop chop, get in the bed Ermal.’’ She clapped her hands and Ermal quickly lied down next to Fabrizio.

 

‘’Alright, so the following scene is after they just had sex. They lie in silence, tired out. Gigi is drawing circles on Ale’s chest, then Ermal has his first line. Camera’s ready? Actors in place. Scene fifty-one, take one and action!’’

 

 

_Gigi lies in Ale’s arms, mindlessly drawing circles._

_[Gigi whispering] Ale?_

_Alessandro doesn't respond, he fell asleep. Gigi pushes himself up and discovers that Alessandro is asleep._  
  


‘’Cut! Sorry guys it’s going great but I just want to position you a bit Ermal. Luca can you please adjust the duvet a bit lower on Ermal? ’’ One of the crew members did what he was told and puts the duvet below Ermal’s hip. Sofia looked as if she was deep in thoughts until she snapped her fingers. ‘’That’s it!’’ She said to herself. ‘’Ermal, you can lie the way you are now but just turn a bit more on your stomach and pull your underwear down a bit. So that it looks like you are indeed naked under the sheets?’’

 

Ermal was quite surprised to hear Sofia’s request, it’s not really a naked scene of course, but still. His butt will be sticking out…not that he has much of an ass though, but it will definitely be visible. ‘’Oh- uh okay?’’ His eyes met Fabrizio’s but the older man quickly looked away.

 

‘’Don’t worry Ermal. Only pull it down as far as the duvet goes. You don’t have to really get naked. Trust me, it’s will add some credibility to it all.’’ At first he was a bit hesitant, but he trusts Sofia so eventually he pulled his boxers down. Of course not moving even an inch, he doesn’t want anyone to see more then necessary.

 

‘’Great, thank you Ermal. If you can lie down again and get on with the scene from where it stopped?’’ Ermal puts his head down on Fabrizio’s chest again and saw Fabrizio eyes quickly closing when he did so. What is he thinking? He’s probably just as uncomfortable as me…

‘’Actors ready. Scene fifty-one, take two and action!’’

_Gigi pushes himself up and discovers that Alessandro is asleep. Gigi observes him and caresses his cheek._

_[Gigi whispering] I- I think I love you Ale_

_Gigi leaves a tender kiss on his cheek and lies his head down on Alessandro's chest. Playing a bit with the chest hair and putting a small kiss there before also falling asleep._

‘’And cut! You did great Ermal. You really showed the emotions in Gigi’s face, the adoration, the heart eyes. Like you truly are in love with him! Now let’s get on with the next scene.’’

_Well, there might be some truth in there…Or more like, he didn’t have to do his best to look convincingly in love…_

Quickly he pulled his boxers up again and sat up.

‘’Right so the next scene is the morning after. Alessandro’s alarm goes off because he has a meeting, it still is a business trip after all of course.’’

 

At this point in the movie Alessandro is a bit confused with his feelings. At first he only wanted to hook up with Gigi, just for the sex. To get some pleasure out of the, most of the time, boring work environment. But as he kept hooking up with Gigi, getting to know him better and spending time with him, something changed. Alessandro very much enjoys their intercourse but also enjoys to just spend time together, doing nothing. He suddenly starts to appreciate Gigi's beauty, Gigi's smile, just Gigi being himself. Is he falling in love with him? When it all started with that kiss Alessandro made a promise to himself to do one hook-up, let off that steam and forget it ever happened. He knows it's wrong to cheat on Rosa, and he does feel guilty. But once he got the taste of it, he couldn't get enough. He just needed more of Gigi, needed to feel all the sensations again. It was like an addiction. So his promise was broken a long time ago. He decided to do the occasional hook-up, no feelings involved. And yet again he finds himself in trouble to keep that promise. Now that they are in Paris, made love last night, waking up in each other’s arms, it made Alessandro smile. He loves waking up to Gigi, to see his glooming eyes in the morning sun. This has really gotten out of hand. And he doesn't know what to do anymore. He wants to stay with Rosa for the sake of the children, but deep inside he knows that Gigi makes him truly happy, not Rosa.

 

 

‘’Okay, the scene begins with the alarm going off and Ale wakes up. And now that I’m thinking about it, Fabrizio I also need you to show some more skin. Last night they made love, they fell asleep, so it would only be logic that they slept naked.’’ **‘’But-… I mean, are you sure?’’**  

 

‘’I want it to be raw and realistic. And I think the naked element will really add to that. Believe me Fabrizio, it’s gonna look amazing. The shot will be from behind, from Gigi’s side of the bed. So when you get up, only the backside is visible. You can immediately get into your underwear when you step out of the bed.’’

 

Fabrizio massaged the bridge of his nose. Is he really letting his bare ass to be filmed and later to be seen by thousands of people? Frankly this isn’t his biggest issue. No, he doesn’t want Ermal to see him like this. Of course it shouldn’t matter, they’re friends, why would Ermal care about his body? Ermal has seen him multiple times just in his boxers, but Fabrizio can’t help but feel uncomfortable if Ermal will see him like that.

 

‘’Besides that, Ermal also showed his butt in the last scene and that worked out fine. Didn’t you Ermal?’’

 

_Yes, but he was lying on his stomach and half of it was covered by the blanket._

 

Fabrizio sighed. Does he have a choice? Probably not. And Ermal also did it, he didn’t complain. Come on Fab, just get it over with. Sofia is good in her work, she knows what’s best for the movie.

 

 **‘’Alright, fine. But only from behind!’’** ‘’Great, let’s get into position then!’’

 

Fabrizio could feel all the people staring at him, except for Ermal. It looked more like he tried to avoid looking at him. Fabrizio got his underwear off (under the duvet of course) and strategically puts them on the ground exactly at the place where he would step out of the bed so that he immediately could put them on. He lied back, taking a deep breath, feeling unbelievably vulnerable. And knowing that Ermal is just there next to him, wasn’t really helping either.

 

The camera’s and all the crew were set up on Gigi’s (Ermal’s) side of the bed. It would all be filmed from that point of view, so that means no one can see him fully naked, at least not at the front.

 

‘’Ready? Scene fifty-two, take one and action!’’

_Alessandro’s alarm goes off. He quickly snoozes it without waking Gigi. He looks at the time and realizes that he is late_

_[Alessandro whispering] Shit_

_Ale gets up and hurriedly dresses himself in a suit._

Fabrizio gets out of the bed, as it was scripted. He wanted to put his underwear on as quickly as possible, but he knew that would look weird on screen. And does he want to do a second take? Absolutely not.

_Just when he wanted to leave he looks over at the sleeping Gigi. He approaches him and sits on the bed. Taking a moment to watch this sleeping man._

_With a smile on his lips he caresses his hair and gives Gigi a soft kiss on the cheek._

_He then quickly writes a note. Because they were so ‘busy’ last night he forgot to tell him that he had a meeting in the morning._

_On the note he writes down:_

_I forgot to say I have a meeting this morning. I’ll be back around 12. Roomservice can be put on my name._

_-A_

 

‘’And cut! Amazing! Well done Fab! See, it wasn’t that bad! And it looked great, right Ermal?’’

‘’Y-yeah, sure, yeah.’’ Ermal could feel his cheeks heat up. Nobody knew, because nobody could see it. But he might have peeked through his closed eyes when Fabrizio got out of bed. That definitely was a bad decision. The only thing he could think about now was this define, gorgeous body. Like it could have been sculptured out of stone, straight from the roman empire. 

 

‘’Ermal. Ermal?’’ ‘’Hmm? Yeah sorry?’’ ‘’I said, let’s get on with the next scene.’’ ‘’Yes, of course.’’ Sofia looked at him with a tilted head. ‘’Are you okay? You look a bit red.’’ ‘’Yes, I’m fine. Just a bit hot.’’ Sofia didn’t answer but he saw her looking over at Fabrizio with some kind of smirk in her eyes. What is it with these two lately?

 

‘’Okay were getting on again. The following scene is Ale coming back from his meeting. Let’s get cracking.’’

They wetted his hair a bit so it would be damp, because Gigi would have gotten out of the shower. He also had to put shaving cream on his face.

 

‘’Actors in place. Scene fifty-three take one, and action!’’

 

_Alessandro walks into the room, he just got back from his meeting._

_He is looking around for Gigi but he isn’t there. He then walks towards the bathroom and finds him there._

_Gigi just got out of the shower, a towel is around his waist. He is shaving in front of the mirror._

_Alessandro walks up behind him and places his chin on Gigi’s shoulder._

_[Gigi] How was the meeting?_

_[Alessandro] Alright. Bit boring_

_[Gigi] Hmm_

_Gigi continues to shave. Alessandro now wraps his arms around Gigi’s waist and starts to kiss his neck. Once Gigi is done shaving, Alessandro turns him around lifts him up to sit on the sink._

_Alessandro pushes his lips to Gigi’s._

 

The velocity of going in for that kiss was so fast, that the frames of their glasses crash into each other. ‘’Ouch!’’ Ermal shouted out of reflex. It didn’t really hurt, but it just took him by surprise. Though, an even bigger surprise was about to come…

 

Fabrizio takes the glasses off Ermal’s nose, which isn’t scripted. But Ermal thought it would be better to improvise and stay in his role. They’ve improvised quite a lot to this point and it always turned out great, so why not try it again?

 

‘’Ale- I can’t see anything without my glasses. ‘’

 **‘’You better close your eyes then.’’** Fabrizio whispered in a low, sensual voice and starts to kiss his neck again. Ermal throws his head back to give the man more access. He feels Fabrizio’s hands going down his naked back, then coming forward to rest on his thighs. He parted his legs, making space for Fabrizio to get even closer to him. He sighed, moaned, felt his heart pulsing every time his weak spot was kissed, sucked or nibbled. Then his lips were caught in a passionate kiss. It’s strange how it takes him by surprise every time Fabrizio kisses him. He could never get bored of this, he always needed more. Though he counted down all their kisses, until the movie would be done. Three more kisses to go. Three more kisses after this! Just three… Three more times that he will kiss Fabrizio’s lips. Only three times before he has to move from this perfect world.

 

Only three times before he has to say goodbye.


	12. Thinking too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermal is thinking too much, getting things into his head that aren't even true. At least, he sincerely hopes they aren't...

The following scenes were going to be filmed outside. Gigi and Ale are walking through the city, getting an ice-cream or a coffee. Just exploring the city basically. There was this one funny moment when they were doing some walking shots from behind but then suddenly, out of nowhere, a mime showed up and scared the shit out of Fabrizio. He clung onto Ermal’s arm for dear life, looking like a little kid. Ermal of course laughed at him, even so hard that his tummy ached afterwards. **‘’I’m just not that keen on clowns okay?’’** Fabrizio said in his defence. Luckily for him, they quickly went on walking. After thirty minutes of making shots of the city, of them walking the streets it was time to do a scripted scene.

 

‘’Look this is a beautiful park, we could do the scene here!’’ If Sofia was a child, she would have skipped on her toes by now, that’s how excited she looks. It’s the same park they were at yesterday. Where they lied down, looked at the clouds and talked. Why does this whole trip feel like such a déjà vu? Because again, they already kind of lived this moment.

 

‘’This is the perfect place for the scene guys. I already imagined it would looking great while in the grass and the sunshine so let’s do this!’’ She’s always so excited and passionate to make a scene as good as possible. Not only in the acting but also the environment around, the lighting, the perspective of how it’s filmed. Ermal really admires her because of that.

                                                                                                                                           

‘’Right.’’ She clapped her hands. “Ale and Gigi are lying in the grass, looking up at the sky. It’s quiet for a bit but then Gigi starts to talk. That’s when you start Ermal. Do you have any questions?’’ ‘’Don’t think so.’’ He said and Fabrizio shook his head. ‘’Great, let’s begin.’’

 

‘’Scene fifty-seven, take one. And action!’’

 

_Gigi and Ale lie quietly in the grass._

_[Gigi] Ale?_

_[Alessandro] Hm?_

‘’Cut! I want to try something else guys. Could you lie the other way round Ermal? You remember that spiderman kiss right? Well, if you lie down in the opposite way as Fabri does you also can do a spiderman kiss, only lied down and not in a sitting position. Can we try that please?’’

So Ermal turned around, the top of his head now against Fabrizio’s shoulder. ‘’See, this looks so much better already than just lying side by side! Let’s get on with the scene, Fab just hum again and go on from that. Scene fifty-seven, take two. And action!’’

_[Ale] Hm?_

_[Gigi] Don't you feel a bad about all this? For cheating on Rosa?_

_[Alessandro] I took you on this trip with me to have some alone time with you Gianluigi. So no talking about home._

_Ale avoids talking about feelings at all costs It's awkwardly silent now_

_[Gigi] But-_

_[Alessandro] Stop talking Gigi_

_Alessandro grabs the collar of Gigi’s jacket pushes his lips against him to shut him up_

A breath-taking kiss has started between them. That previous upside down kiss was just a touch of the lips. But this is on another level. To properly kiss this way is kind of hard, the position is not ideal. Not only you need to move your head differently, you also have a chance to be poked in the eye by the other’s chin and your lips and tongue have another way of moving. But god this is nice. No it’s not just nice, it’s _really_ nice. In fact, it’s so nice that Ermal found his fingers strangled in Fabrizio’s soft hair.  

 

‘’Cut!’’

 

Why did she call cut now?! It was just starting to get good! Okay, no that’s a lie, it was already good, he just didn’t want it to end so soon.

 

Slowly their lips parted. Fabrizio kept his eyes closed a few second afterwards, his hot breath making Ermal’s lips tingle even more. Because they were still lying so close, their breaths are mixing together, their lips could still touch. If only he moved an inch closer. He found himself craving for more, to kiss him again and again and again.

 

‘’That was perfect, I loved it! Really this is gonna be an award winning movie, I’m telling you. I can already hear my name being announced for best director.’’ All of them smiled at Sofia. Wouldn’t it be great to win an award though? His mum would be so proud, Ermal was sure about that.

 

The day went on with more scenes being shot. Some outside, some in a building where they shot another meeting Ale had attended to but this time with Gigi. And Fabrizio had a scene on his own where he got a text from Rosa, looking guilty toward a sleeping Gigi while texting his wife back, saying that he misses her too.

 

Finally a long day of shooting is over, it’s time for dinner. Just like yesterday it was nice, chatting with everyone and not having to talk about the script for once. They sat at a long rectangular table and in front of Ermal sat Sofia and Fabrizio. He doesn’t know why, but something was going on between these two tonight. Well, they already act a bit weird with each other but tonight it’s even worse. He saw Sofia several times whispering things into the mans ear or nudging his arm. They even went to the toilet together! Why are they always acting like this?!

 

And then it hit him. It's so obvious now, how could he have not thought about this earlier? Fabrizio and Sofia like each other, more than friends. Why else would they do so secret whenever he approaches them? Why else are they whispering so much? Why else does it always look like they got caught when they realise someone is standing close? Ermal knows he has no right to be jealous, absolutely no reason to be broken hearted. And yet he is. How could he have been so stupid to fall for Fabrizio when he was dating Sofia all along? His appetite suddenly disappeared, he wanted to cry, to punch himself for being such an idiot. He looked up at Sofia and Fabrizio again. She has her phone in her hands, smiling at the screen and so is Fabrizio.

‘’Why are you smiling Sofia?’’ He couldn’t help but intervene. ‘’Oh it’s my partner Franc, wishing me a good night.’’ Franc?! She has a partner?! But- oh no. Oh nonono, are they in a love triangle?? A polyamorous relationship?! God this is even worse then he thought it was. No offense to those people who live that way, but he didn’t see Fabrizio as a person who would do that. Can this night be over please?

 

Once back in their room Ermal took his shoes off and jumped on the bed with a big sigh. **‘’What’s up?’’** ‘’Nothing- just, a long day.’’ **‘’Yeah you’re right. I’m gonna take a shower, or did you want to go first?’’** He asked sweetly. ‘’No thanks, I’m gonna call my sister.’’ **‘’Okay.’’** And again he showed the sweetest smile and locked himself in the bathroom. How could Fabrizio still be so lovely, show him his beautiful smile when he is with Sofia- _and probably Franc…?_ He really needed to clear his head, so calling his sister would be perfect right now.

"Hey bro! How is Paris?" "It's nice, everything’s going well." He tried to convince himself by saying it out loud but it clearly didn't work. "Is it? You don't sound so convincing to me. You know you can tell me anything right?" "I know..." "So come on, spit it out. It can't be that bad right?" Ermal stayed silent. "Ermal?" He took a deep breath and finally spoke. "I told you who I work with right?" "How could I not?! It's Fabrizio Moro!!" "I- we are good friends now and- I really am so happy that I got the opportunity to do this and to have made a new friend but-" "But what?" "I think I'm falling in love Sabina. With Fabrizio Moro, who is a man, not a woman."

"Are you sure? Aren't you just confused by all the scenes you had to do with him?" "I was confused, yes. And I tried to ignore it, but then-" He felt tear burning in his eyes.

"Then I started to feel butterflies, and I can't stop looking at him, admiring him. When we kiss, on set of course, I feel like I can fly, like I'm in heaven. I realised when I woke up in his arms this morning."

"Wait what? In his arms? Did you sleep with him??" "No have to share a room in the hotel and also a bed. It's a long story and I'll explain later, but I woke up cuddled up to him. And honestly Sab, I can't get enough of it. I find it hard to give words to my feelings, I only found out myself recently. But it's wonderful, he's wonderful. And at the same time it's scary, hopeless and I don't know what to do."

Sabina went quiet for a bit, all this information at once, she needed to process it.

"Sab? Please tell me what you think, are you-" He swallowed hard, the tears still in his eyes. "Are okay with me having feelings for someone who is not a woman...?"

"I'm sorry Ermal, you just told me a lot at once that's why I was silent. But of course I'm okay with it! You know I don't care about stuff like that. Yes it's new to me, just like it's new to you, but how great is it that you discovered more of yourself! I am proud of you, for chasing your dreams and doing what you love. So why should it matter that you're in love with Fabrizio?"

Ermal felt so relieved, his shoulders lowered instantly. "Thank you so much Sab. I really wished to tell you this face to face but you really know me too well I guess, you heard in my voice that there was something up."

"Really, don't worry Ermal. When you're back we'll talk properly."

"Thanks, but it’s not the only thi-" He gasped as the bathroom door opened. Fabrizio came out in only a towel.

Quickly he switched to Albanian. "Sab, talk Albanian to me now, he is in the room right now and can't know what we’re talking about."

"Okay okay." She continues in Albanian. ‘’What were you about to say?’’ ‘’I- I think he’s dating our director. And not only our director, also her partner…and I- I.’’ ‘’Woah Ermal, calm down! First explain to me why you think that.’’ ‘’She just has this look in her eyes and a smirk on her face whenever she looks at him. Especially in when we are shooting intimate scenes. She even wanted him naked earlier today! And when I came back from the bathroom after a scene I saw them whispering but when I stepped in they suddenly stopped. I asked what they were talking about but she just made it up, I could feel it.’’

‘’What did she say then?’’

‘’That we can have our lunchbreak ten minutes longer.’’ ‘’That sounds…weird.’’ ‘’And today, at dinner, she was smiling at her phone because she got a text from Franc and he sat next to her, also smiling at the text. Why would he do that?!’’ “Jeez Ermal, calm down! How could your mind make up such a conspiracy when the only evidence you have is him smiling at a phone?! Seriously, stop thinking that way. Maybe they are just good friends? Fabrizio already knew the director right?’’ ‘’Yeah…’’ ‘’So please, for your own sake, put these ridiculous ideas out of your head. Okay?’’

He fumbled with his finger. She is right about the polyamorous thing, but that doesn’t mean that he still thinks Sofia and him have something going on. Perhaps she’s cheating on her partner, like Ale does to Rosa.

‘’I said, okay?’’ ‘’Okay, yeah.’’

"Good, so spill the tea then, how does he kiss? Is he really that passionate as people speculate?" "What?! Omg stop it. This is- ugh I'm not gonna talk with you about this." "What? Don't blame me, Italy is thirsting for this hot piece of man, you're one lucky bastard." Ermal sighed. "I guess so." "You really are hung up in all this aren't you."

"Yeah...I- I just, everytime he looks at me or smiles at me, it's like my body has an error. Like I can't function normally."

He looked up at Fabrizio who is smiling at him, caught in his gaze, unable to move. Sabina shook him out of it.

"Hmm."

‘’And when we are close, or have these intimate scenes, it feels so natural. Like we are not acting at all. We had this shower scene, where Gigi is at Ale's house. And that kiss had to be slow and vulnerable, the total opposite of our usual hot and messy kisses up to that point. So when that happened, it didn't feel like acting. It was magical...at least it was for me. For him it wasn't probably."

‘’You really sound in love Erm.’’ ‘’It doesn’t matter anyways. I don't stand a chance with him.''

‘’I’m so sorry to hear this Erm, I can’t imagine what you would feel like. I know it’s all very complicated but try enjoy your time okay? As you said before, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity so you might as well enjoy every second of it.’’ ‘’You’re right Sab, you always give the best advice.’’ ‘’That’s why I’m your little sister. Now, I have to go but we’ll speak later okay?’’ ‘’Sure, take care. Oh and Sab? Could you not tell everyone about our conversation please?’’ ‘’I won’t, I promise. If you promise me to put your stupid mind at rest, you’re thinking too much Ermal. ’’ ‘’I know, and I’ll try. Thanks for talking sis, I really need it, goodnight.’’ ‘’Sleep well, love you.’’

He hung up, throwing the phone next to him. Fabrizio then stepped into the bed next to him, looking at him with a smile and questioning eyes. **‘’Is that Albanian what you were speaking?’’** Gosh, the softness in his voice made Ermal swoon. ‘’Yeah, it was yeah.’’ He chuckled. **‘’Sounds nice. Do you still talk Albanian with your family?’’** ‘’Mostly with my grandma, who still lives there. But not with my sister, only now because-‘’ _Ohno what should he say now?_ ‘’Because she told me something about her friend but didn’t want her friend to know what she was talking about.’’ His acting skill came in handy with this. **‘’Ah right. That’s handy! I wish I could speak another language too but unfortunately I’m not blessed with being linguistic.’’** Why is he so adorable, it’s unfair. ‘’You can’t even speak Italian Bizio.’’ **‘’Ào!’’** They both started to giggle.

It was getting a bit late now, so time to sleep. Fabrizio checked his phone before wanting to turn it off but got his attention drawn to twitter. Apparently he is trending? Not only him, he and Ermal. Or rather ‘’Fabrizio Moro and stranger’’ as they call them.

 **‘’Uhm Erm? Look at this."** Gobsmacked they looked through all the tweets, all the nice, and less nice comments about them. Then this tweet from a blog came upon them:

**_New flame?_ **

_Actor Fabrizio Moro has been spotted several times with a mysterious man by his side in Paris recently. Who is this man and why is he in Paris you may ask. Read more to find out everything!_

And there was a link underneath it which leaded them to the blog:

**_Mysterious man; who is he?_ **

_Celebrities like to keep things private, especially their love lives. Fabrizio Moro knows a thing or two about this. The actor doesn't talk much about his private life, he likes to keep things for himself. Seems fair right? But why would he post a picture of the man and himself on his Instagram? It made us think of a few possibilities for this and we'll explain why:_

  1. _The curly haired man is a friend._



_Perhaps the guy in question is a good friend and the two of them are on a trip. Friends often go on trips together, it’s fun to explore a nice city with good company right? Nothing peculiar about that._

  1. _The curly haired man is his new flame._



_First of all there are pictures taken by fans in an airplane. On the picture you could clearly see Fabrizio resting his head on the man's shoulder. There are even rumours that he was asleep during the whole flight like that. Also, from an anonymous source we found out that the two men are sharing a hotel room. Fabrizio obviously has enough money to get a room on his own, but clearly he needs the man by his side at all times. This way they can have some private time away from home? And that brings us to our last point. During that day the two had been spotted throughout the city. In shops, sightseeing and that Instagram pic was taken in a cafe. The two men even lied down for a rest in the grass at Parc Monceau, and as you can see below, that doesn't look like friends._

_(Pic of kissing Fabrizio kissing Ermal’s cheek)_

_Though, we can’t say for sure if Fabrizio is into men. He has never talked about his sexuality and what we know, is he only had girlfriends in the past._

  1. _A new movie._



_The man could also be a colleague. It's very possible that a new movie is being made in which the mysterious man also plays a part. Maybe they were rehearsing? Or looking for places to shoot at? Though, no one has mentioned any cameras or them being filmed by someone. Still, it could be for a new movie but the guys were not shooting anything at that time._

_ Conclusion. _

_It's difficult to say who this man exactly is and more importantly, what he is to Fabrizio. Especially because the rumours are a bit vague, there's no footage taken and only a handful of pics. But if you ask us, we'd like to take a bet on our second guess._

_Because, come on, how cute are these two ;)_

The two men looked at each other with wide eyes. ‘’Woaw- just woaw. Is the media always this… _intense?’’_ **‘’Unfortunately, yes. Once, about 2 years ago there was a rumour going round that Ultimo, you know the artist, is my son.’’** Ermal bursted out laughing. ‘’Now this doesn’t seem so crazy compared to that.’’ Fabrizio blushed. ‘’But he isn’t, right?’’ Ermal tilted his head with a smirk playing on his lips. **‘’No!! Of course not!’’** ‘’I’m just joking.’’ He laughed even harder. **‘’Shut up, mysterious new flame.’’** He knew Fabrizio meant it in a teasing way, you can hear it in his voice and the nudge that he gave Ermal. Though how much he wished it to be true…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspiration for the kiss in the park by this scene from SKAM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ICVx3q5k4s (watch the first 4 seconds)


	13. Plot twists and discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a big plot twist ahead in Ale and Gigi’s storyline, but not only there. Ermal will discover a fact he would have never expected nor have thought of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I want to say a few things:  
> (not metamoro related but) First of all I want to say that I’m SO HAPPY that Duncan won Eurovision this year, it really feels amazing to win again after 44 years. I’m so proud of him and our country!!   
> Second of all, this chapter is the longest chapter I ever wrote probably. So prepare yourselves for a long read! If I’m honest, I’m not so satisfied with how it turned out, but I never really am anyways soooo guess I’ll just post it then?  
> Anyways I hope you’ll like, and if you are so kind to leave a comment I will be forever grateful :)

It’s been about a week since they came back from Paris. Today it’s the first day back on set. Some big changes are gonna happen in the storyline. Alessandro’s wife, Rosa, will discover what her husband has been up to in the past months. This means for the movie that already more than half of it has been shot. They’re on 3/4 probably, which feels so weird to Fabrizio. Because it feels like yesterday when the first scene was filmed. But there’s no time to dwell over it right now, because it’s time to start the first scene of the day.

Sofia came walking up behind them to prepare for the scene. ‘’Okay so Ermal, can you sit on the desk? Fab just stand between his legs, maybe lean your hands on his hips?’’ They got into position, but Sofia didn’t look so satisfied. ‘’Uhm, how about you put your hands on Fab’s bum Ermal. Just think of how Gigi would have behaved in such a position okay?’’ Fabrizio scooted closer to Ermal, having a good grip on his hips and feeling Ermal’s warm hands on his butt cheeks. It doesn’t matter where Ermal touches him. Or if it’s intentional, for the movie, or just them being themselves when his is arm casually held, he always feels safe under the mans touch. ‘’Oh and maybe mess your hair up a bit Fabri. And Ermal your maybe loosen your tie?’’ After those little adjustments the two man were ready to shoot.

‘’This is perfect guys. So the scene will be a moving frame. It’s first just on you, then I will call cut and the walls will be moved. The scene continues from behind Rosa, she’s walking into Ale’s office and finds them making out. Any questions?’’ **‘’Nope- wait, walls will be moved?’’** ‘’Yes, you know when we normally film in Ale’s office, the wall is rolled back so it’s easier to film. But now, you have to see that Rosa in actually walking into the office, so you have to be able to see all the walls. That’s why you’re gonna be closed off for a bit, just so we can do that shot.’’ So they will be making out, closed off from the camera’s and no one who can see them. Why does the universe keep doing these kind of things to him, as if he’s not suffering enough.

Fabrizio just nods and looks up to Ermal. Sighing as he can’t take his eyes off the curly man’s side profile. ‘’Let’s do the beginning shot first shall we? Scene sixty-five, take one. And action!’’

 

_Alessandro kisses Gigi but after a bit Gigi quickly backs off_

_[Gigi, breathless] Wait Ale, anyone can walk in you know, we shouldn’t do this here_

_[Alessandro] It’ll be alright, it’s lunch time. People are busy on their phones scrolling through Instagram and eating their sandwich. No one cares about their work right now_

_[Gigi] But-_

_[Alessandro] No buts_

_Alessandro goes back to kiss him again, and this time Gigi doesn’t back off_

‘’Cut! Perfect, well done. Let’s move the walls now.’’ She announced to the crew who immediately got to their job. All the camera’s and people are backing up now, the office walls are rolled in and attached to each other and the door is about to close. ‘’Right, let’s get some drama going on!’’ She snapped her finger with amusement in her eyes and closed the door behind her. They are all alone now, pressed against each other, face to face. Are they supposed to kiss right now? Or wait until Sofia has called action? Can they even hear her call action? What if they start too late? Fabrizio’s mind gets flooded with thoughts and questions, even so much that he totally forgot that Ermal is still right in front of him.

‘’Bizio?’’ He whispers. ‘’Should we start now or-‘’ **‘’I- I think so?’’** Ermal nodded to his answer, leaning closer to Fabrizio. He could feel Ermal’s breath on his lips. The air getting warmer and warmer with every inch they get closer. And when their lips meet, it starts to get heated rapidly. Ermal’s hands find their way to his butt again, his own squeezing the man’s hips. The sound of clicking heels are getting closer by, rhythmic like a marching army. Only it’s not an army, it’s Ale’s worst nightmare.  

 

_Rosa walks from the elevator straight to Alessandro’s office. Without a knock she opens the door and finds the two men making out._

_[Rosa, gasping, then screaming] WHAT THE HELL! ALESSANDRO, YOU- CHEAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! AND- WITH A MAN? REALLY? AND WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS HUH? YOU FORGOT THEY EXISTED? AND MY FEELINGS? OR AM I JUST AN OBJECT TO YOU! TALK TO ME!_

_Alessandro pushed himself off Gigi and froze_

_[Alessandro] It’s- it’s not what it looks like! Really, he means nothing to me, I promise. He- he came on to me and- I_

_Now Gigi also get’s angry_

_[Gigi] Excuse me?! MEAN NOTHING?! Sure, yeah, that’s why you’ve been having sex with me in every possible place at every possible time for the last four months. How could I have ever thought that you cared for me when I slept in your arms, when I was so sure that we actually made love, when- when we held hands, when we kissed so passionately. And Paris? That also meant nothing to you, right? And all that time, making me think that I was special, that you actually wanted to be with me instead of her. And you know what? You are a selfish, arrogant asshole! I actually feel sorry for Rosa, being married to such an awful person!_

_Gigi is very upset and doesn’t even care that he made the whole situation even worse._

_[Rosa] Is this all true Alessandro? Did- did you sleep with him for all these months? That trip to Paris, it was no business trip, was it? And- (she starts to break down) And- that time when he was in our house, when I came back from my parents that one morning, when the kids were also with me! You slept with him in our bed! And all those over-hours, when you came back home late, you were with him again. Wh- I can’t believe this, I can not fucking believe this! My husband, Alessandro Romano, successful businessman, cheating on is wife with his secretary whom also happens to be a man?! What now, are you gay? Bi? You never even told me that- and has there been more?! Have you been sleeping with your whole fucking company?! ANSWER ME!_

_[Alessandro, tearing up] I- I- I’m so sorry Rosa, please forgive me. I’ll never do it again, I swear!_

_Alessandro falls to his knees in front of Rosa_

_[Rosa] I SAID ANSWER ME!_

_[Gigi] I never thought you could sink this low. I am done with your bullshit_

_Gigi said with a bitter tone, and walks out with a hurt, sorrowful expression._

_[Rosa] Don’t come home tonight, I need to be alone_

_Also Rosa walks out being very upset and tearful. Alessandro is left alone to drown in regret. He breaks down onto the floor._

‘’Cut!’’ Sofia’s voice echoes through the room, no other sound to be heard. Everyone is speechless after seeing the scene played out in front of them. And then, an applause started. ‘’This was- wow. So much emotion and pain, exactly like it should have been. I know I say it all the time, but really, well done everyone.” Fabrizio needs a minute to get out of his role. This scene was very intense, and not in a way that it usually was before. He wipes off the tears left on his cheek and took a deep breath. ‘’You okay?’’ He looked up at Ermal who stood in front of him. **‘’Yeah, just…intense you know.’’** ‘’Yes, you could say that.’’ Fabrizio could see that Ermal also was quite stunned by everything. Before he knew it his arms were arms Ermal’s neck, receiving a much needed strong embrace. ‘’I’m glad we don’t fight in real life.’’ Ermal chuckled, which made Fabrizio come back to his old self again. **‘’Me too.’’** He whispered in the man’s ear and finally get let go.

After a little coffee break and a nice slice of cake it’s was time to head back to the set. Ermal only had one scene left today, but Fabrizio had some scenes alone with Chiara, who plays Rosa. Which is good, because Ermal needs to prepare for his birthday party tomorrow, so he was glad to have a short day of working.

‘’Ready for the next one guys? Ale walks into Gigi’s workspace and finds him packing his stuff and that’s how the scene begins. It’s pretty straight forward so I don’t think I need to explain much. So if you’re both ready, then we’ll just begin.’’ After getting into position Sofia called action.

‘’Scene sixty-six, take one. And action!’’

_Alessandro walks into Gigi’s workplace_

_[Alessandro] Listen, Gigi, I know there are many things that has been said but- wait, what are you doing?_

_[Gigi] I’m packing my stuff, I quit_

_[Alessandro] What? But you can’t just quit, you’re my secretary!_

_[Gigi] Not anymore, I’m sure you can find some else to play with their feelings. You’re pretty good in doing that after all_

_[Ale who grabs Gigi’s arm] Come on, don’t do this_

_[Gigi] Don’t touch me! I don’t care about what you’re gonna do after this and I don’t care about my stupid job. I didn’t like it anyway_

_[Alessandro] Look, I know you’re hurt and that-_

_Alessandro grabs both Gigi’s arms and looks into his eyes_

_[Gigi, speaking with pain] I was in love with you Alessandro. I was so in love with you that I was blind for all the bad things you do. But now I realise how bad of a person you really are. You used me to cheat on your wife! All those times when you refused to talk about her, to talk about feelings. When you dragged me into bed, kissed me so I couldn’t speak, just to make me stop talking about those things. And look at you now, trying to seduce me again, playing your little games to get me back. You should be with your wife for fucks sake! Why are you even here when I mean nothing to you huh? Well good luck with getting your life back together, I hope Rosa will divorce you. She deserves someone way better then you._

_And with that Gigi left the room, leaving Ale speechless._

‘’Cut! Very well done! You played so well with the emotions. Gigi is genuinely hurt by Ale, and you could clearly see that. And Fab, Ale’s devastation in his eyes were perfect!’’

Back in the dressing room the two men talked about the hectic day. ‘ **’What a day right?’’** ‘’Indeed, I’m knackered, even though it was only two scenes.’’ Fabrizio laughed. **‘’Yeah me too, though I still need to do some scenes with Chiara back at Ale’s house. But I guess it comes in handy since Ale probably also is exhausted.’’** ‘’Good luck with that.’’ Ermal laughed as he puts the last things into his bag. ‘’I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?’’ **‘’Yes, definitely! One o’clock right?’’** ‘’Yes. And are you sure you want to come and be alright with my family and friends around? You’ll only know Sofia probably.’’ **‘’Hey, it’s your party and you invited me, so of course I’ll come. I’d like to meet your friends and family, I’m sure they are lovely people.’’** ‘’Okay then, see you tomorrow.’’ He smiled softly and showed a small wave to Fabrizio. He’s excited for tomorrow, hopefully Fabrizio will find his place between all the people.

 

* * *

One day later

* * *

 

All of Ermal’s guests have arrived, only Fabrizio and Sofia are not there yet. But just as he wanted to look at the time on his phone, they both arrived at the same time. ‘’Happy birthday!’’ Sofia kissed him two times on the cheek and gave him a hug. **‘’Congratulations.’’** A deep voice came from behind her. Their eyes met in a gaze. It was just a split second, even though it felt like an eternity. He met the Roman in a tight hug, while seeing a glooming smile from Sofia directed at them. Or was it just at Fabrizio?...

Both Sofia and Fabrizio shook everyone’s hand, introducing themselves. Some people were a bit starstruck when seeing Fabrizio. He’s a famous actor after all, but Ermal forgets about that sometimes. Still though, they had a good time. Ermal chatted to everyone, shared some stories, listen to other people’s stories and laughed at lot. Then the conversations subject changed to music, which brought Sabina an idea.

‘’Hey Erm, why don’t you play a bit on the piano! I’d like to hear Schegge again.’’ Ermal blushed. It’s been a while since he played and sang in front of people, and doing his own song…should he really do that? ‘’I don’t know sis, I don’t think anyone would like to hear that.’’ Every eye in the room was directed at Ermal. Some people started clapping, chanting ‘’do it! do it!’’ But it made the situation only worse for Ermal. He looked up at all the curious faces, but the most curious one of them all was Fabrizio’s. **‘’I would love to hear something, only if you want to of course.’’** Sabina raised her eyebrows at him, hoping that will give him the push he needs. ‘’I suppose I could do a little bit? But don’t expect too much, it’s something I wrote myself.’’

Carefully he sat down at his small piano, positioned against the wall. Everyone gathered around him as the first chords played through the room. With stunned eyes Fabrizio watched the man play. The feeling of being enchanted by this angel-like voice and calming melody. Is this what heaven sounds like? Fabrizio knew that Ermal made music in his early days, he told him once before. But he never expected the younger man to be so talented. How is it possible that he never succeeded in a music career? The music ended too soon for Fabrizio’s liking, before he knew it the song was over. Ermal received a big applause and a ton of compliments. But Fabrizio simply couldn’t make any words, being speechless by this amazing voice. And Sofia, well, as usual she sensed that Fabrizio was quite impressed and of course, had to comment about it. ‘’I bet you want him to sing you to sleep.’’ She whispered in his ear. And god, she was right. He could definitely fall asleep to such a beautiful voice. With a blush and a nudge he shook it off.

Ermal felt ecstatic after getting the applause and feedback. Joy took over his body, but got cut off too quick when he looked over at Fabrizio and Sofia who seemed too busy with each other. _Stop it Ermal, you have no right to be jealous. If they are happy, then you should be happy for them too._ But that doesn’t take away the feeling of a broken heart…

Luckily he managed the put his mind at rest for the next hours. Time flies when you’re having fun and by now most people have left the party. Right now it’s just him, Sabina, Sofia and Fabrizio.

‘’I’ll be leaving soon too Ermal, Franc is picking me up. We are heading off to Amsterdam for the weekend to celebrate our three year wedding anniversary.’’ She said with dreamy eyes. ‘’Wedding anniversary? And Amsterdam?’’ Ermal was very confused right now, he knew that this ‘’Franc’’ was her partner but he didn’t know they were married. Does her partner know about her and Fabrizio’s behaviour? Is she really cheating on that poor guy?’’

‘’Yes Amsterdam! Ten years ago I studied there and that’s how we met. Though we didn’t follow the same classes, we bumped into each other all the time in the hallways and cafeteria. So after a while we started going on some dates and since then we are together. And we are also going back there because that’s where we got married, so it’s a double celebration kind of.’’ Once again, she said it dreamingly. She does really look in love with this Franc. ‘’We like to go back there often. It’s a place where we can be ourselves, where we feel safe and are actually allowed to love one another. So I’m very exited as you can see.’’

‘’That sounds great Sofia! I’m happy for you. But why is Amsterdam so different then Rome for instance? Is it really a safer place?’’ ‘’Well, for people like-‘’

The doorbell rings.

"Ohh that must be Franc!" Sofia got up and hurried over to the front door. She came back with a big smile on her face and a blonde woman by her side. Ermal’s mouth fell open. Franc is a woman?!

"Hi Fab! How are you and the kids?" **"We are great thanks."** Fabrizio said and hugged her. "And you must be Ermal, I am Francesca. Oh and happy birthday! Sofia told me a lot about you." She shook his hand and smiled at him. "Did she?" "Ohh yes! Like about you and Fab. I'm so happy for you guys! You two look really good together." She winked at Fabrizio. "Oh uh, thank you? But, what do you mean exactly?" "Well, Sofia always tells me how much in love you guys look." Sofia's eyes widened and interrupted quickly. "No babe, I was talking about their characters. You know, they have to act in love. Remember what I told you?" She squeezed her arms while half nudging her side.

"Oh? Oh! Yes of course, gosh I'm so sorry. I get a bit confused sometimes. I never know when she's talking about her movies or something in real life." Francesca laughed awkwardly and quickly tried to change the subject. "So Fab, are you seeing Maria then?"

What?! Maria?! Who the hell is Maria??? Ermal's stomach dropped and felt his heart break yet again. Just when he found out that Fabrizio is in fact not having a fling with Sofia, his heart was mended again, but now there is this Maria?!

**"What? No, god no!"**

Pfew

"Oh...right. Gosh I'm so sorry. I- I better shut my mouth now. Sorry, once I start talking I can't stop. Oh God and I say sorry too much, I'm sorry. God I did it again I-"

"Babe, why don't you wait for me in the car yeah? I'll be there in a minute."

"Sure yeah, it was lovely to meet you Ermal, bye Fab say hi to the kids for me."

And with that she left for the car. Well that was...weird.

"Sorry guys, she can be a bit...overenthusiastic sometimes."

**"It's okay, don't worry about it. Have fun her."**

"Thank you Fabrizio, I'll see you next week on set. And thank you for your hospitality Ermal, I had a great time. I hope you did too." She hugged them both. "I did Sofia, I had fun. Have a great time, and tell her it's fine. I would like to meet her again some time." "I will, bye guys!"

They waved her off and sat down on the couch again. Though Ermal started to collect all the cups and rubbish lying around. **"Let me help you."** Fabrizio got some plates and trays and walked behind Ermal towards the kitchen. The curly haired man starts to put stuff in the dishwasher as Fabrizio handed it over to him.

"I didn't know Sofia was married, let alone to a woman. Why didn't you tell me if you knew already? And is so bi or?"

 **"I don't know, we never talked about if Sofia had a partner. But how couldn’t you know she’s a lesbian? I thought everyone knew."** Ermal hummed. "How do you know Francesca then?" **"I worked with Sofia on some movies before this one and we became friends. I was even invited to their wedding."** "Right. Well, good for her." Ermal said, concentrating on the dishwasher.

An awkward silence began which was rare between them. It's never been awkward. Unfortunately for Ermal the dishwasher was fully packed and ready be turned on. He leaned with his butt on the countertop and crossed his arms. Finally he could rest his mind with the Sofia mystery, but there’s still something left on his mind.

"So...who is this Maria then? You never told me about her." Fabrizio sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

**"I met her at a Christmas party last year. I remember just feeling her eyes on me all evening. She started to talk to me, and then suddenly someone thought it would be funny to put a mistletoe above us. I didn't was to kiss her but I had no chance when she grabbed my neck and went for it. I still cringe thinking back at it. It was so awful. She had these crazy eyebrows and an enormous wrath on her nose. Besides that, she laughs like a witch and talks with a lot of saliva which is absolutely disgusting. Since then she kind of stalked me, asking me out on dates even when I said no before. God, she even offered me a 'spicy night' and said I could do anything I wanted to her. It was truly horrible. Francesca probably saw her kissing me and thought we really had something going on."**

Ermal’s shoulders relax, it really felt like a weight going off his shoulders. He then giggled out loud, thinking about Fabrizio's crazy story. "I'm sorry to hear that Bizio, you must have felt very uncomfortable." Fabrizio also started to laugh. **"Yeah, I never felt more uncomfortable in my entire life."**

He was finally able to look Fabrizio in the eyes again, which subsequently was a bad idea because he couldn't look away. Beautiful chocolate browns captivated him in an instant.

 **"I uhm, I actually still have a present for you but I couldn’t find the right moment to give it."** Ermal was taken by surprise. "Really?" Fabrizio nodded and got something out of his jacket. It's a small box with a yellow bow around it. One of those where jewellery is mostly given in. Ermal was very confused. First of all he never asks for presents on his birthday, for the person to be there is more important to him. And second of all, why would Fabrizio give him jewellery? Or at least, that's what it looks like at the moment.

Fabrizio handed him his present with the cutest smile, which made him weak in the knees. **"I hope you like it."** Ermal blushed and slowly opened it up. Then a loud gasp left his mouth.

"Wh- but- how? Wow I- I don't know what to say. This is the necklace from Paris! The necklace I loved so much. I really can't take this Bizio, you really shouldn't have done this."

 **"Please, see it as a thank you. A thank you for being such a great person and I'm thankful that we met."** Ermal held his breath and looked into Fabrizio's eyes.

"Thank you so much." He whispered and threw his arms around the Roman's neck. Fabrizio wrapped his arms tightly around Ermal's waist, inhaling that familiar scent he loved ever since he smelled it for the first time. It was a nice, heartwarming embrace. A soft kiss was left on Fabrizio's cheek as Ermal pulled away, leaving the man flustered with a tingling feeling on his cheek. Their bodies stayed close, faces closer then normally.

 **"I also want to ask you something."**   Fabrizio whispered, as if raising his voice wasn't necessary because Ermal was right in front of him.

**"And you don't have to say yes of course, you- ...and don't feel obligated. It's just- it's, well-"**

"What is it Bizio?" Fabrizio moved his face a bit closer. **"...I think it uhm could be nice if- do you want to...would you like to-"**

"Here you are Ermal! I was- oh hi Fabrizio! I thought you left already, I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Sabina magically appeared in the doorway.

"N-no it okay. What did you want to ask again Fabrizio?"

 **"Oh uhm, would you like to...uh"** He blinked twice, hoping something came quickly to his mind. **"Make music together sometime? You know, because you were so great on your piano.’’**

"Music?" He didn't see that coming at all.

"Oh, yeah sure why not." **"Great! I'll text you then."** He smiled and fiddled with his fingers.

 **"So uhm, I had a great time. Thanks for inviting me. It was nice meeting you Sabina, bye!"** And he fled the room.

"...Wh- okay then... that was kind of weird but okay." **"He has the kids tonight so had to leave so quick I guess."**

Sabina looked up to him, her eyes finding the necklace. "What's this?" **"Fabri gave it to me."**   "Ohh sugar daddy gave you his present." She grinned but Ermal didn't look too amused by her remark.

"Stop it!"

Ermal leaned against the wall and slided down on his bum. He exhaled deep and began to speak. "I don't know what's happening to me Sab. I'm a 37 year old man who fell in love with a 43 year old man. And not just a man, no. A famous actor who has two children and is my colleague and friend. Oh and he's straight. I thought I was straight too but then mister perfect walks in and I'm suddenly not straight anymore?! What the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like I can stop interacting with him. We are always on set together, doing scenes which mostly are just us making out up to this point. And even if we are not working, we still talk. I can't just ignore him. I can't...I- I can't just turn off my feelings. I'm screwed Sab." Then he chuckled "I even got it into my mind that Sofia and him had a fling and I was so jealous. But then it appears that Sofia is a lesbian and even married. That's how delusional I am."

"Listen, whatever is gonna happen, it will be alright. And if he really is a good friend, then he will understand. Fabrizio seems like a lovely guy who cares very much about you. I mean, he even gave you a necklace for your birthday. He could have also given you a card you know, you never oblige people to give you presents and yet he did. I can see from the way he looks at you, that you are special to him. And you never know, maybe he feels the same way."

"That's not possible, why would he want me when every day gorgeous woman are drooling at his feet."

"How are you so sure that he is straight?"

"Well, I never heard him talk about men or previous relationships with men."

"Yeah but neither did you, and look at you now." She nudges Ermal's side, but Ermal didn't laugh.

"When I walked in, it seemed like he stumbled on his words and then became very red. Why would he do that?"

"It was...weird. Before you came in he gave me the necklace and we hugged. And then we just stayed close, but we are just very comfortable in each others space, it's normal for us. But then...well, he started to talk. He said that he wanted to ask me something and that it's totally fine if I would say no. Then he just said something about how happy he is that we met and are friends and that we had such a great time in the process of filming. He became quiet and then he took a step closer and slowly said if I wanted to or would like to...and then you came in."

"What?! Seriously? That's- woah. I shouldn't have come in, he definitely wanted to ask you out. I bet he panicked because I came in all of a sudden."

"What? No! Of course not! He's not into me, he only is when he plays Ale and it's his job. It's only acting."

"Okay let me put it this way then. Were there ever moments where he touched you when there was no reason for it? Did you ever caught him staring at you? Does he often blush when you talk?"

"He is just very physical, not only with me. Yes he did stare once, but he was probably just in his thoughts and happened to look my way. Everyone does that from time to time. And yes he does blush, you wouldn't think it of him but he is just a very shy person."

"Okay...so are there any other weird things that happened between the two of you?"

"Well, we kinda slept in his bed together. But that was just because I fell asleep and he too. Then the following morning I woke up cuddling him. Some minutes after he woke up I asked him about a scene with an upside down kiss I didn't get so he showed me how it worked. He actually kissed me...but it was just to show how it works!" Sabina shook her head in disbelief.

"And we had to share a room in Paris as you know. There was some mix-up which resulted in us having to stay in a honeymoon suite. It was very awkward in the beginning because of the box of condoms and massage oils, but we got over it soon. We strutted through the city, we had a nice time and laughed a lot. Then that night I had one of my nightmares. I don't know why, I haven't had them in a long time. I always get worked up as you know. But he calmed me down and managed to get me to sleep again."

"Managed? How?"

"He- he held me and caressed my hair. You know, because mom used to do that too. And then we just fell asleep like that, me lying in his arms. God, I found out that I have feelings for him that morning. It was hard to do intimate scenes after that."

"A lot has happened between you two, and you probably didn't even tell half of it." She puts her arm around Ermal's shoulder.

"I'm gonna be honest Ermal. I can't say with 100% certainty that it's true. But looking at it from an outsiders point if view, it looks like he does like you. If you look at relationships with other friends, like Andrea for instance. Would you hold him all night long? Would you caress his hair? Would you kiss him when it's not needed?"

"Ew! No!"

"Can you understand what I'm trying to say here? Fabrizio doesn't do things that normal friends do, he goes a step further. He would do anything for you, just to see you smile or make you for comfortable."

"I don't know Sab. I really don't. All I know is that I don't want to risk losing him because of my stupid feelings."

"Your feelings are not stupid Ermal, they are human."

"You think so?" Sabina nodded

"What will mom think of this?"

"Mom loves you no matter what. She has always supported you and I'm sure she will now too."

"...And Rinald?"

"Rinald looks up to you, you are his hero. Of course he accepts who you are. We all do Ermal, don't you worry about that."

"Thanks Sab, it feels good to share my feelings with someone." "I'm always here for you, whenever you need me."


	14. Another day at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, it’s been a while…sorry for that. This chapter is mainly the scripted sections, when they’re filming and it’s also not too long. I can’t make more of this sooo enjoy? Oh, and a comment would make this dark day a lot more brighter for me!

Ermal has been taking it slow in the days after his birthday. He did things like cleaning his house, doing all the build-up laundry and finally picked up his guitar again. There also took a lot of thinking place, especially about his feelings. After what seemed like an eternity, writing down all his doubts, thoughts and advises from Sabina, he came to a conclusion. He will not tell Fabrizio anything. It will ruin their great friendship for sure, it’s too risky. He has to learn to live with it and try to move on. It’s probably just a phase anyway, it will pass eventually. Well, he hopes it does anyway.

Today it’s back to work. The storyline will go on where they left off. Last time Rosa discovered that Alessandro was cheating on her and Gigi made clear that he didn’t want anything to do with Alessandro again. Though, in the following scene you will see that the message wasn’t so clear to Ale after all.

‘’Actors in place. Scene seventy, take one and action!’’

_It’s night and Ale knocks on Gigi’s door. Gigi opens the door._

_[Gigi] What are you doing here?_

_Ale goes in to kiss Gigi but Gigi backs off in anger._

_[Gigi] No! Get off!_

_[Alessandro] I love you too Gigi, can I stay here please?_

_[Gigi] You only love me when you need something from me. You used me for your own pleasure Ale, can’t you see that I don’t want anything to do with you anymore?!_

_[Alessandro] B- but I left Rosa. We can be together now._

_[Gigi] Are you joking me?_

_Gigi starts to shout out of anger._

_[Gigi] You didn’t fucking leave her, she left you! And if this all didn’t happen today that poor woman still wouldn’t have a clue what was actually going on behind her back!_

_[Alessandro] I told you I love you Gianluigi, I’m choosing you. I don’t know what else to say._

_[Gigi] I’m not something you can ‘choose’ like a piece of clothing in a shop. I’m a human being with feelings who needs to be left alone by you. So get lost and don’t come back._

_[Alessandro] Why didn’t you stop us then huh? You could have rejected me time after time, but you didn’t. You couldn’t get enough of me!_

_[Gigi] You had me twisted around your little finger! You played me, you knew exactly which buttons to push, how to get your way! And stupid me just gave in, even when I knew you were cheating on her! I feel terrible that I have been a part in ruining a poor woman’s life, and you know what the worst part is? I feel responsible for all of it, when it’s actually you who is the one that destroys life’s. Not only Rosa’s but also mine! So do me a favour let me get on with my life._

_[Alessandro’s voice breaking] But-_

_Gigi slams the door in Alessandro’s face and breaks down crying on the other side of the door. Alessandro has still his hand resting on the door._

_[Alessandro, whispering] But I do love you._

 

“Cut! God, I love all this drama, were doing great guys. If this doesn’t get anyone on the edge of their seat I don’t know what will. Let’s get moving people! Next scene will be outside.’’ But before she did, she called Ermal.

 

"Hey Ermal, can I speak to you for a moment?" Sofia approached him with her question. "Sure?" Why would she want to talk with him, did he do something wrong?

Together with Sofia he walked away from the set, looking for a quieter place.

"Listen, Franc couldn't stop feeling guilty about what happened on your birthday. She really didn't mean to offend your or something like that. She just...you know...talks before she thinks." Ermal chuckled. Is that really it? "It's fine, tell her not to worry. I don't feel offended 'or something like that' and I think Francesca is really nice. Tell her that, okay?" Sofia lowered her shoulders, as if a weight just got off. "I will." "And besides that, I think I should be the one who must apologise." "Really? What for?" "I uhm- I kinda thought that Franc was a man..." Sofia's eyes widened. "A man? Didn't you know I'm into woman?" Ermal felt ridiculously ashamed and his cheeks started to redden. "I-I didn't, no. I'm sorry." "It's okay, I've never really talked about my personal life with you." She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ermal opened his mouth to say something else but quickly closed it again when he realised it's better to not tell her that he thought she and Fab had something going on. "Thanks Sofia. So how was your mini-holiday to Amsterdam?"

Sofia's eyes starts to gloom and a big smile starts to appear on her lips. "It was very nice! We had a really good time." "Good to hear." He smiled back at her. Though soon after Sofia's eyes suddenly wander down to his neck. "Is that a nice necklace you have there under your shirt? I never seen you wear one before.’’ Ermal fished the necklace from under his shirt and showed it to Sofia. ‘’It’s looks very nice, where did you get it?’’ "Oh thanks! Fabri gave to me for my birthday." He said proudly. That same smug smile was looking at him again. "You are very lucky to have him care so much for you, you know. I've known him for a few years now and, it never happened before that he clicked so well with a co-actor. Fabrizio needs time to trust people, let alone to get close to. But with you, he's like a totally different person. It's really wonderful to watch." Woah, Ermal got a bit overwhelmed. The words that Sofia just told never occurred to him before. "I don't know what to say Sofia. I'm just- thankful to have met him." "Trust me, he is too." She winked at him before turning away and leaving the set.

Cast and crew moved outside and got into the streets of Rome. It’s that time of year that it gets dark outside early, so the city is beautifully light up. _The lights of Rome._ It makes Ermal think of his Roman friend. Of the nights they spend together, full with laughter, alcohol and a sense of familiarity. Good times he will always cherish.

Everything is ready to roll again. Luckily the street is not busy at all, which means it’s perfect to film and not get interrupted by random people walking by.

‘’Okay people, let’s get started again. The following scene takes place about a month later after Gigi smashed his door in Ale’s face and told him to stay away. A few scenes about how they got on during that month will be shown of course, but it’s not shot yet. We just do it now because you are already together on set, so it’s easier to do it all at once, even when it’s not filmed in chronological order.

Actors in place. Scene seventy-eight, take one and action!’’

_Gigi walks down the street late at night, he just got out of work. Suddenly he sees a group of guys shouting and kicking someone who’s lying on the ground. He decides to help the person out and starts to run towards them._

_[Gigi] HEY! STOP IT OR I’LL CALL THE POLICE!_

_The guys immediately run away when they see Gigi. He hurries over to the man lying on the ground._

_[Gigi] Sir? Are you okay? Do you need- …Ale?! What are you doing here, what did these guys want from you?!_

_[Alessandro, trying to talk through the pain] My money… the three euros I had left_

_[Gigi] But… I don’t get it, what-_

_Alessandro starts to fall unconscious. Gigi slaps him in the face a few times until he opens his eyes and helps him to stand up. He walks Alessandro to his car. Because he doesn’t know what to do he decides to take Ale home with him._

 

‘’Cut! Perfectly done guys. Let’s take a little break now and then we’ll start the last scene if the day inside again.’’

Some time later every was moved once again, and now ready to get going.  

‘’Right, the next scene. Fab, I want to see Ale being vulnerable, I want him to have sadness in his eyes. Just the total opposite of the stern, moody man he used to be. Ermal, I want Gigi to act concerned, but he doesn’t want to show that he still cares about Ale. Make his voice without emotion, him having a straight, maybe still a bit hurt in the eyes. This scene is essential for the movie so this needs to be perfect.

Actors in place. Scene seventy-nine, take one and action!’’

 

_Gigi places Alessandro on his couch. With tired eyes Alessandro gazes up at him. There’s a weird atmosphere around._

_[Gigi] Where are you hurt?_

_[Alessandro] My side, they gave me a few good kicks._

_Gigi nods and walk off. He comes back with a first aid kit._

_[Gigi] Lift your shirt up._

_He starts to clean up the wound. Every now and then their eyes meet, then quickly looking away. Ale shivers when Gigi touches the skin on his side_

_[Gigi, finishing cleaning up] It should start to heal in a few days._

_[Alessandro] Thank you Gianluigi._

_Gigi sits down next to him.._

_[Gigi] Are you gonna tell what you were doing there so late?_

_[Alessandro, sighing] I was sleeping._

_[Gigi] Sleeping??_

_[Alessandro] Yes, I have no home anymore. I sleep on the streets nowadays…_

_[Gigi] Seriously? But- …how?_

_[Alessandro] Forte has gone bankrupt. People started talking about my unprofessional behaviour, it spread like a wildfire. Then, just like you did, employees fired themselves, companies didn't want to work together anymore. Everyone just...left me to handle it on my own. I knew it was impossible to save the company, but I tried the best I could. I invested in new things, hoping that somehow it will work out in the end. But it didn't. I lost the company, I lost my house, I lost all my money, I lost all the things in my life that I loved._

_He looked Gigi in the eyes when he said the last sentence._

_[Alessandro] I'm not even allowed to see my children from Rosa. She said that I had to sort myself out first, she doesn't want the children to see me like this. Living on the streets like a tramp, drunk most of the time. You saw it with your own two eyes Gigi. I'm a failure._

_Gigi massages his temples and then bites his fingernails._

_[Gigi, murmuring to himself] God, why am I gonna do this._

_[Gigi] Okay, listen to me and don't interrupt. You can stay here and sleep on the couch. BUT, you can't just stay here for nothing. I need you to help me with all the chores. That means washing up, the laundry, vacuuming, every house chore. You also need to find a job. I don't care what job, a postman, filling shelves in a supermarket, as long as you got a job. You need to pay something, see it as a rent. It doesn't have to be much, but just a small contribution. Then last but not least. You need to keep your distance from me. I am not gonna sleep with you and you are not gonna seduce me whatsoever. I won't let you use me again. We will be housemates and nothing more. If you will betray my trust on all of these things I just said, you are out and I won't let you in again. Am I clear?_

_Alessandro stares at him in disbelief._

_[Alessandro] I- I won’t disappoint you, I promise._

_He wants to jump up to embrace Gigi but grabs his side in pain at the sudden movement._

_[Gigi] Take it easy. I’ll see you tomorrow._

_[Alessandro] Gigi? Did you find another job?_

_[Gigi] Yes, I work at a fashion magazine right now._

_[Alessandro] A fashion magazine?!_

_[Gigi] Something wrong with that?_

_[Alessandro] No, it’s just something completely different than before._

_[Gigi] It is, but I finally found my dream job._

_[Alessandro] I’m happy for you._

_Gigi shows a small smile and walks off._

_[Alessandro] Gigi?_

_[Gigi, sighing] Yes_

_[Alessandro] Thank you, for everything_

_[Gigi, making a small nod] We’ll talk more in the morning_

 

‘’Cut!’’ Sofia let out a loud squeal, like Anita sometimes does. ‘’Aaahh! They’re so in love, I can’t. I’m so excited for all the domestic scene that will be coming!’’

Though, this also means they’re getting closer and closer to the end, Ermal thought about it in disappointment. He doesn’t want it to be over yet. This job is the best he ever had, and also the most fun. He learned so much, and made new friends. How will his life turn out after all this? He would really like look into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really sucks, I'm very sorry this for all. But I honestly don't know how to make it any better.


	15. Wrapping up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the last day on set. Shooting the movie is coming to an end. Will Gigi and Ale make up?

The next days many scenes were shot with Gigi and Ale throughout the house. Starting to get used to living together, learning to somewhat be friends. Ale also found a job in an office, so was able to pay Gigi some rent and talked with Rosa about seeing the kids again. So in short, his life got on track a bit. But still, there was a distance between them and maybe, some secret longing glances. Their relationship was still complicated. Deep down, Gigi can't forget what has happened and still feels hurt. He wants to move on with his life so decides to go blind dates via dating apps.

 

That’s what the following scene is about, and it’s also one of the last scenes before it’s all over. Shooting the movie is coming to its end unfortunately.

 

‘’Actors ready? Scene ninety, take one and action!’’

 

_Gigi walks into the living room, dressed up in a nice flowery satin shirt._

_[Alessandro] Why are you dressed up?_

_[Gigi] I'm going on a date._

_[Alessandro] A- a date?_

_Ale avoids eye contact._

_[Gigi] Yes, a date._

_[Alessandro] But wh-_

_[Gigi] Ohh! I forgot something._

_Gigi runs upstairs_

_Meanwhile Ale notices that Gigi got a text from his date. He grabs the phone and wants to pretend he is Gigi and cancel the date. But just and he wants to hit sent he deletes the message out of guilt. Then Gigi comes back again._

_[Gigi] Can you help me put this on?_

_Gigi hands him a necklace and Ale puts it around his neck._

_[Alessandro] You look good._

_[Gigi, blushing] Thanks._

_Alessandro sits back on the couch and Gigi goes to sit next to him._

_[Alessandro] So this date... how did you meet her?_

_[Gigi] Him. You must know by now that I'm only into guys, right?_

_[Alessandro] Right, yeah. Sorry._

_[Gigi] His name is Giovanni, I started talking to him on a dating app. Tonight is our first date._

_Alessandro nods. It's silent for a bit._

_Gigi leans back in his seat, fumbling with his fingers._

_[Gigi] I came out to my parents when I was 17. I was so scared but I needed to do it, I couldn't live in that lie. My mother and siblings reacted good but my dad needed some time. Tough in the end they all accepted me. Only, the people in my village didn't think the same. I already got bullied and picked on by all the guys in my school, and everyone ignored me like I had some disease I could pass on. It was a horrible time which made me realise that I needed to stay strong and grow up a lot faster, be independent. I moved out when I just turned 18, going to the big city and start fresh with a new study. That's how I ended up living here in Rome. The people here accepted me for who I am and I made friends who support me._

_Gigi smiles._

_[Gigi] It was the best decision I ever made._

_[Alessandro] I'm happy for you._

_[Gigi] And what about you?_

_[Alessandro] What about me?_

_[Gigi] I mean, what's your story._

_[Alessandro] My story, right._

_Alessandro hesitates first, but eventually starts talking._

_[Alessandro] Well, I dated some girls and guys in my younger years. I never really came out to my family because they already kinda knew that I could be attracted to both sexes because I took them home sometimes. But then I met Rosa and have been with her ever since. Until...you know._

_Alessandro looks down._

_[Gigi] Did you cheat on her before?_

_[Alessandro] No, never. It was only you._

_They stare each other in the eyes and slowly gravitate towards each other. But their intimate moment gets interrupted by Gigi's phone._

_[Gigi] I have to go now._

_[Alessandro] Yeah, okay._

_[Gigi] I don't know when I will be home so, good night._

_[Alessandro] Night._

_Gigi leaves the house but glances once over his shoulder to look at Ale before he goes._

 

"Cut! Perfect! Aaaaaaa!!! This is it guys, we are coming to the last scene. Gigi’s date is already filmed, so we are at the end now, no turning back! I’m so excited!!" She flung her arms around Fabrizio’s neck who giggled with her.

 

The scene of Gigi at the restaurant with his date was already shot yesterday. They were only with a small crew, Sofia, Ermal and the actor whom plays Giovanni who ironically is called Alessandro in real life. It's one of the few times that Fabrizio is not in a scene with Ermal, let alone on set or filming somewhere outside, together with the crew. It felt less fun to him, and certainly more boring. But also scary, because Ermal knew when he read the script, that Gigi will kiss Giovanni. This means that Ermal has to kiss a guy who is not Fabrizio. The comfort zone that is Fabrizio himself, and the confidence that he built throughout shooting was totally gone by now. He feels vulnerable, like when your only friend in class is sick and you’re all by yourself.

And he knows, it's just one scene, it's his job, it's only acting. But god, is he not looking forward to this. Besides that, the guy looks nothing like Fabrizio, and acts very narcissistic. What a dick, he thought.

Then it came to the kissing scene... It was even worse than he thought. The guy kisses like a defect washing machine. Absolutely horrible. It didn't feel even the slightest bit as it does with Fabrizio. When Fabrizio kisses him, it's intimate, passionate, he holds him, sometimes put his hands in Ermal's hair. He smiles into it, he sighs into it. And yes, Ermal knows it's not real, it's Fabrizio playing a character. But it's still their lips touching, it's still them giving their best shot at it.

But there’s no time to think about all that now. Ermal needs to act the best he could in this last scene, it’s important that he portraits Gigi’s emotion perfectly on the screen.

‘’Let’s do this people! Cue the rain machine! Actors ready? The ending, scene ninety-one, take one and action!’’

_Gigi comes back home from his date. But suddenly he finds Alessandro with packed bags, about to leave._

_[Gigi] Where are you going?_

_[Alessandro] I’m leaving. I can’t live here anymore._

_[Gigi] Huh? Where are you gonna stay then?_

_[Alessandro] I’ll figure something out, don’t worry about me._

_[Gigi] But- why are you leaving?_

_[Alessandro] I’m getting in your way Gigi. And I don’t want to get in your way when your new boyfriend is staying here._

_[Gigi, looking at his feet, weak voice] I never said he is my boyfriend._

_[Alessandro] Still, there’s a chance he or someone else will be some day. And I just can’t be here when he is staying for the night, or is cuddling with you on the couch._

_[Gigi] Why do you care?_

_[Alessandro, sighing] Because I still love you Gianluigi. And it hurts to see you with someone else. To know that it could have been me if I hadn’t been so stupid._

_[Gigi] Ale I- I don’t know what to say._

_Alessandro drops his bags._

_[Alessandro] You know, first I only wanted to have sex with you. To get that thrill, the adrenaline…the pleasure. But- but you made me fall in love with you. You are so much more to me than just pleasure. You are amazing, intelligent, funny, gorgeous. I’m sorry that I put you through all this, you didn’t deserve it. But I don’t regret it, because you made me a better person Gigi. You made me realise that there is more to life then working hard. And with Rosa, it wasn’t right even before you were there. I wanted to stay together for the sake of the children, but our love was long gone. For years I’ve been on autopilot, but then you came in with your curls and charming smile. I don’t think I ever felt something so strong for someone. But we both know how I ruined everything._

_That's why I have to leave. I need a new start and with you around... It's difficult to live with someone whom you love, but they don't love you back. To see them moving on and having someone else to fill your place. I'm genuinely sorry Gianluigi. Thank you for letting me stay, I really owe you. Take care of yourself, I hope it works out for you and Giovanni. You deserve to be happy._

_Alessandro shows a sad smile and gives Gigi and a kiss on the cheek. He grabs his bags and walks out the house into the cold pouring rain. After a few seconds the front door opens again and Gigi runs to Alessandro._

_[Gigi] Ale, wait. Please don’t go!_

_[Alessandro] Gigi go back inside, I don’t want you to catch a cold._

_[Gigi] No Ale, just hear me out. I don’t want you to leave, I want you to stay. I- I thought that I’m over you but I’m not. I thought that going on a date will make me forget you and help me to get over you, but the truth is…it only made me want you more. Yes, Giovanni is a nice and kind man. He’s good to talk with and he smiles all the time. But he’s no Ale. When I sat in that restaurant with him,  I could only think of you sitting in front of me, with your stern eyes and a face not showing any emotion. And then, when we parted ways, I kissed him. I thought that it would help me to forget you. But I didn’t even like kissing that man. He didn’t hold me like you do, he didn’t smell like you do, he didn’t kiss me like you do. I missed your beard scratching against my skin, I missed your hands who always find their way in my hair, I missed you Ale. I tried so hard to deny my feelings for you, but they never went away. They are still here. I still love you Ale._

_[Alessandro] But, but how could you ever trust me after everything that has happened?_

_[Gigi] Look, you may have been an asshole most of the time…but I know that you are working on yourself. I know that you are trying to change, to be a better person. I can see that you are genuine, and that you do really care for the ones you love._

_[Alessandro] But how can you be so sure? What if I’m not and I’m just using you again._

_Gigi takes a step closer_

_[Gigi] Because when you are serious, you use my whole name. You didn’t say Gigi, you said Gianluigi._

_Alessandro grabs his hand._

_[Alessandro] You are precious Gianluigi. You are like a pearl in a sea of ordinary shells. And I don't want to lose this pearl again because of a misunderstanding or a mistake. You have to know that I don’t want to be with you solely because of sex, I'm not using you again. I love you Gigi, I really do. I never felt like this for anyone but you. And if you feel the same for me, and if you are willing to give us a go, then I'll do anything to prove to you how much you mean to me._

_Gigi wipes Alessandro’s drenched hair out of his face and leaves his hand on Alessandro’s cheek._

_[Gigi] I’ve never been called a pearl before._

_[Alessandro] Are you still willing to give it a go then?_

_[Gigi, nodding] Let’s start slow, step by step. New us, new start, okay?_

_Alessandro shows a wide smile and puts his forehead to Gigi’s_

_[Alessandro] Can I kiss you?_

_[Gigi] Yes please._

_A passionate, longing kiss unfolds in the gushing rain. Letting out every buried emotion, bodies pressed together, totally devoted to the moment and each other._

_The camera rises up, zooming out until they’re just two small figures melted together._

_The end._

 

Only now Ermal realises how long it has been since they kissed. How much he enjoys this feeling and how good it makes him feel. It’s like his mind is cleared, his worries disappear into thin air. Nothing mattes in this moment. Lips are still desperately moving, bodies are glued together. Somewhere, faintly is the sound is people clapping and wooing. Is it already done? Has Sofia already called cut? Slowly the kiss comes to an end, out of breath their forehead stay together.

 **‘’We did it.’’** Fabrizio whispered in his ear and left a big kiss on his cheek. Their arms embrace each other quickly and tightly. Ermal buried his face in the crook of the other mans neck. He can’t quite comprehend that it’s all over now. Their last kiss, their last scene, probably the last time of acting together. He couldn’t deny that tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, but lucky for him it wasn’t noticeable because of the rain. Fabrizio proudly gazed at him, his eyes full of emotions.

 **‘’You did so amazing these months, I’m very proud of you.’’** The curly-haired mans cheeks began to redden at the remark. ‘’Thank you, and also for helping me in the beginning and making me feel comfortable.’’ Ermal said and took Fabrizio’s example to give a cheek kiss in return. Once again they’re holding each other tightly. As if to say; _I don’t want this to be over_ and _I’m gonna miss you._

Sofia came running towards them, throwing her arms around both of them. ‘’Amazingly guys, a perfect ending to this beautiful project.’’ She then turned around and asked attention from everyone.

‘’I think we can all agree that we put our hearts in souls in this movie, and that we all worked so well as a team. I am immensely proud of all of you. I want to thank every crew member, from the cameraman, the people of make-up to the people of wardrobe. Without you we couldn’t have done this. But I especially want to thank our front men Ermal and Fabrizio. It was a pleasure working on this movie with you two. Fabri, you know I love you as a friend and that I think you’re an amazing actor. But from a directors point of view, you really are one of the nicest, most professional and dedicated actors that I know. And Ermal, despite that you are new to the scene, I think you will have a wonderful carrier ahead of you. The way you act, you do you utmost best to do a good job says something about you as an actor but also as a person. Gigi couldn’t be played by anyone else but you. Thank you both.’’

Everyone applauded and exchanged hugs and kisses. This really is it, the end. Ermal dreamingly stared into the distance, thinking about everything at once when suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 **‘’Hey, don’t look so lost. It’s not fully over yet you know. There’s still interviews to do, the premiere. You won’t get rid of me that easily.’’** Fabrizio reassured him and then winked along with his witty remark. ‘’You promise?’’ Ermal tried to sound a bit playful. **‘’How could I when you look at me like that.’’** The man reached his hand out and laid it on Ermal’s cheek, stroking his thumb up and down a few times. The most charming smile enchanted Ermal while shivers ran down his spine.

He felt happy and sad at the same time. Fabrizio literally just said they will meet again, it’s not over yet. But on the other side, that also won’t last forever. They will give some interviews, go to the premiere and who knows what else. But how about after that? Will they stay in contact? Does Fabrizio still want to friends? And what about his feelings towards him? Maybe they’ll fade away when it’s all done…maybe Fabrizio will get on better with another actor when he plays in a new movie.

No, he can’t get paranoid now. Why does he always think so much, it’s really tiring. He needs to enjoy every moment while it lasts. Don’t worry about the future, live in moment. That’s what his mother always told him, so he will stick to that.

 


	16. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things come to an end, and today it's Ermal and Fabrizio's journey of their movie. Will they finally reveal their true feelings to each other?

The movie has been brought out soon after they shot the last scene. Ermal never knew it could go that quick, but it's nice that they didn’t have to wait too long.

The first thing that was on the schedule was the premiere. It was scary, exciting and nerve wrecking all at once. Everyone was nervous for the crowd’s reaction. Italy isn’t exactly an openminded country, and of course they already knew it from the beginning, that this eccentric love story isn’t exactly going to appeal to all people, but they were still confident and hopeful that it will be received well.

When they arrived at the venue they were greeted by lots of people with camera’s, all trying to snap a pic of them. People also interviewed them, which for Fabrizio was nothing new. He has done lots of interviews and always knows how to answer the questions. But Ermal founded it very difficult to not spoil anything they when asked about the movie. Though lucky for him, most questions were about how him and Fabrizio got along and just in general things about shooting the movie. Sometimes Ermal caught himself of stumbling on his words, failing to produce a logic and understandable sentence, but Fabrizio always managed to save him somehow. He honestly was his rock through all of it. It amazed him how people would ask him for an autograph, even when those said people only know him from the trailer of the movie. And to be fair, most of the attention went to Fabrizio, which was totally fine. It’s nice to take it slow at first.

When the movie started, they were all seated at the front row of the theatre. On his right side sat Fabrizio, with the other actors. And on his left side Sofia with part of the crew. The lights began to dim and music started to play, this is it, the moment they have all been waiting for. Fabrizio grabbed his hand and smiled at him when their faces filled up the screen as the first scene began. And even throughout the following scenes they would exchange glances and make eye contact. Trying to say: ‘Look how good this turned out!’ or ‘See, I said that it would look better from that angle.’

The music that was added under scenes and in particular parts where they would walk around, or pensively stare out of a window or something like that, reminds Ermal of a mixture between Call Me By Your Name and Fifty Shades Of Grey. It created kind of the same atmosphere and really complemented the scenes and the feelings that they were trying to act out. The music especially complimented the sex scenes, where passion and lust was the key. That truly made him feel like acting in a new fifty shades movie.

But Ermal was mostly impressed by the sex scenes, of how the close ups are so well shot that you can see every hair on his arm, all the veins in Fabrizio’s neck. Their lips moving so desperately and hands going everywhere. Looking at himself he can recognize that same fire is his eyes as he felt in his body during that scene. And god, seeing Fabrizio undressing him, the mans determined hands sliding up and down his chest and legs. And even the Paris hotel room scene, where he played the dominant one was mind-blowing to see. Being able look at Fabrizio’s pleasure is something he only dared to imagine in his dreams. It looks so real, so passionate. Their bodies just fit perfectly together, moving in sync, as if it was always meant to be like this.

And the curly haired man couldn’t deny that, maybe…possibly, he got a bit hot and bothered by watching it. When he looked to his right, he could only see Fabrizio staring at the screen without even moving or blinking. If only he could take a look in Fabrizio’s mind to know what he is thinking.

Since the premiere, things got crazy. Countless interviews, tv-shows and signing sessions. Within a few days the country became obsessed with the two men. Fan accounts were being made, video edits, fanart, and much more. Ermal went from a no-one to Italy’s newest top actor. Together with Fabrizio they took over Italy’s movies scene for some time.

But just when they thought everything with the movie was all over now, for good, a surprise came their way. It was that time of year again for the European movie contest, a big show where European countries send in a movie made in their country that year to compete against all the other ones. The movies can be in are all kinds of genres and languages. And to their amazement, the affair has been chosen to compete for Italy. There are lots of different categories and prizes to win, like best actor, best actress, best romance, best script, best soundtrack and so on. But of course, the biggest title to win would be best movie. Today is that day, now truly, the last day of the wonderful adventure.

Just like the premiere they were nervous, but now that nervousness is multiplied by 10 times. The event is held in this big arena in Lisbon. Thousands of people are there to watch it, and god knows how many at home, sat in front of the television all throughout Europe.

When the show began, the first awards were for best actor and actress. Fabrizio nominated for best actor, but unfortunately didn’t win in. Fabrizio was fine with it, they both aren’t expecting to win anything tonight, just being there was the biggest honour. Up next was the award for best couple, and some time later best love scene. Both of their mouths fell open at hearing their names being announced as the winner. They won 2 awards! Gobsmacked they entered the stage twice for a thank you speech, Ermal taking the lead in talking because Fabrizio’s English is as good as a 6 year old school boy. On behalf of himself and Fabrizio he thanked their families, friends, the crew and most importantly the fans, the people who supported this movie and helped them reach to the level of success it is at now.

Time to calm down and let everything sink in wasn’t there yet. Right now there’s a break where the presenters talk or there’s a sketch in between segments. Though right now that wasn’t the case. Because a kiss cam is going around the arena, focussing on people in the audience. Fabrizio huffed in relief, at least it’s not going their way. But how wrong he was. In a matter of time the camera focussed on Ermal and him. The audience was going mental, cheering and clapping really loudly. Fabrizio wasn’t sure what to do, he felt his cheeks heat up, wanting the ground to swallow him right there and then. Before he knew it the younger man grabbed his face and kissed him without a care. Lips moved like crazy, almost like their first kissing scene. Out of control and all over the place. Ermal pulled out only after a few seconds, grinning at Fabrizio afterwards. But that grin soon turned into a shy smile when the camera turned away and a mumbled ‘’sorry’’ when Fabrizio was still looking gobsmacked at him. ‘’Was it too much? I’m sorry, I just…got a bit carried away.’’ Fabrizio stuttered. ‘’N-no it’s, it’s okay, it’s fine, yeah totally, pff yep, really totally cool, definitely, so yeah. Uhm yes, cool. It’s absolutely fine, no worries bro.’’

Bro???? He never calls Ermal _bro_ , what the hell did he just all say? Oh god, how can he be such an embarrassment to himself. A hopeless case, that’s what he is. Ashamed he looked away, avoiding eye contact probably until the next break. It seemed like Ermal forgot it happened and acted normal, so Fabrizio tried to act like it too. Hopefully not too hard that it becomes obvious…

The show came to an end, they didn’t win any other prizes, that didn’t matter. All of them couldn’t have been prouder of what they have achieved. Sofia even saw that  #metamoro and #gigiandro is trending in Italy. No words could describe their amazement and happiness

Hyped from tonight’s event they all went to the show’s afterparty. Soon they found themselves enjoying a cocktail and meeting people from all the other countries. Though Fabrizio felt a bit left out, unable to have a nice conversation due to his lack of English skills. So he decided to get another drink for himself and stick around Sofia for a bit. He thought that Ermal would be with her too, but soon saw the curly haired man talking to an actress from the Albanian movie. A sharp pain was left in his chest, seeing the man whom has taken over his heart, talking and smiling to someone else then him. Fabrizio knows he has no right to be jealous, to feel miserable, Ermal isn’t his, the man can do what he want.

 **‘’Look at him, all smug talking to that girl. He doesn’t even know her.’’** With knitted brows Sofia turned her head. ‘’What do you mean? He’s just talking to her in Albanian, you know he misses his mother tongue sometimes.’’ Fabrizio sighed deep **. ‘’It sucks that I feel this way, but I can’t help it. I can’t even look at him chatting up that girl.’’** ‘’Calm down! First of all he is not chatting her up and second of all you should really tell him how you feel.’’ Fabrizio looks lost at his feet, playing with his fingers and biting the inside of his cheek. **‘’That kiss we had tonight, god Sofia, it took me by surprise how careless he did it. Without shame or a care in the world he kissed me like we used to on set, it was… I can’t even describe it, I’m that speechless. I guess it made me realise that I’ll never be able to be this intimate with him again. And it hurts Sofia, so bad.’’**

Sofia throws a reassuring arm over Fabrizio’s shoulder ‘’I know I’ve been joking about it for the past months, but I do think he feels the same Fabrizio. But just like you, he’s scared to admit it. You’re both dying from butterflies but are too afraid to let them fly freely. I know it’s scary and difficult. Francesca and me were the same actually, we didn’t dare to risk our friendship, until our friend basically made us do it because ‘it was painful to watch’ apparently.’’ She chuckled and took Fabrizio’s hand. ‘’But look where we are now, happy and still in love. I’m forever grateful to that friend, and I want to be that same person to you. Look, I’m not gonna make do you anything, but believe me when I say, you won’t regret it.’’

Fabrizio puts his drink down and buttons up his jacket. ‘’Where are you going?’’ **‘’I’m taking a walk to the beach, I need to clear my mind.’’** ‘’Call me if you need me okay? And please Fab, at least think about what I just told you.’’ **‘’I will. Thanks.’’** He kissed her cheek and left the party. The beach was only a few minutes away. And Ermal and him visited it yesterday. It gave Fabrizio such a peaceful feeling at that moment that the beach was the first place he could think of to get some peace of mind.

Not long after he left, Sofia spotted Ermal looking around, eventually approaching her with the question where Fabrizio is. ‘’Oh he told he uhm- got a headache, so he is out for a walk.’’ ‘’A walk? Where to?’’ ‘’To the beach.’’ Ermal nodded in concern. ‘’Do you think he’ll mind if I join him?’’ The woman smiled at him. ‘’No, I think he’d like your company. Besides that, you never know what might happen right?’’ She winked back at him and gave his shoulder a pat before leaving him confused behind.

 

* * *

 

When Ermal entered the beach he could already see Fabrizio sitting in the sand, just far enough back to not get wet. Slowly he approached the man and greeted him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

‘’Hey, why are you here all alone? I was looking around for you but Sofia told me you left.’’ **‘’I just…have a lot on my mind.’’** ‘’Would you like to talk about it?’’

 **"I just...I had a great time with you and it's sad that we've come to the end of the journey. I'm gonna miss it you know. So many things happened and changed in the past months. I'm proud of us and..."** He sighed deep. **"I'm gonna miss us."** Ermal swung an arm around his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss us too. I'm so used to see you almost every day, and we always have a great time. I will miss that. Our laughs, our chats, our deep conversations. And I can't believe that filming is over, the interviews are over...we won't be working together again..."

 **"Are we still gonna see each other?"** "Of course we will." Ermal's head rested on Fabrizio's shoulder. There they were, sitting in silence on a beach in Lisbon. A  beautiful dark night. The sounds of crashing waves contributing the comfort of this moment. So calm, so serene, both of them not wanting to leave, not wanting their adventure to be over just yet.

Fabrizio opened his mouth, but didn't know how to produce words. Or even how to tell Ermal. This is his last chance, or maybe the perfect escape if Ermal will react badly. But Sofia is right, he can't keep going on like this. It kills him more and more each day to carry the weight of buried feelings. He needs to tell Ermal, he deserves to know. Oh how scared he is, how afraid of losing the younger man. The more he thinks the more he's doubting if he should really tell Ermal. No, he has to.

 **"I need to tell you something."** He said with a deep exhale. Ermal looked up, into his eyes. That certainly doesn't help him in telling the man. **"You- you changed my life you know. And- I- I."**

"What is it Bizio?" Ermal looks worried out of his eyes.

Fabrizio starts to choke up. Everything in his body tells him to stop, run away.

 **"I'm so sorry."** A faint whisper comes from his lips. **"I can't do this."** Fabrizio stood up, ready to run away from Ermal, away from outing his feelings. But just in time Ermal grabbed his hand.

"You can't just run off Bizio. Whatever it is that you can’t tell me, I'll have to deal with it. Even if it's something that I'll probably won’t be happy about, seeing that you're acting so anxious. Please just tell me instead of leaving me worried."

 **"You're making it so hard for me to tell. And I tried doing it before, trust me I did. Hell, I even tried to on your birthday but the universe always let's something happen in a way that I can't anymore. I'm scared Ermal, I don't want to lose you but I also can't live like this for much longer."** He blurted out and a tear fell from his eye.

**"I'm scared, what if you'll hate me. You would never want to see me again."**

Ermal reached his hand out to wipe the tear away and whispered "I can never hate you." His warm hand stayed on Fabrizio's cheek, he wanted to lean into his touch. To hold that hand, to never let go.

 **"I don't know where to begin."** "Then start at the beginning." Ermal answered in a soft, soothing voice. Fabrizio looked down, afraid to look up and drown in sorrow by looking into the man’s eyes. But Ermal cupped his cheeks and made him look up. He took one last deep breath before saying those words out loud.

 **"I have feelings I can't explain**." "What kind of feelings?" He looked at him with question marks all over his face. **"I didn't know it was possible at my age, and I denied it for a long time. Until I couldn't anymore, it’s undeniable."**

"What is?" Ermal soft tone of voice made it somehow more comfortable.

 **"I tried to find a good moment for this, but it never came. I shied away so much, it took me months to get to this point. And it's still not a good moment, it will never be probably."** Fabrizio just keeps rambling on, delaying it constantly.

"You're starting to worry me a bit, are you okay? Should I be concerned about something?"

**"Depends."**

"Depends on what?"

**"On how you will react."**

"Then tell me. Please, don’t let me wait in suspense."

**"Promise me that you won't hate me."**

"You know I don't, I already told you."

**"Promise me."**

Ermal sighed. "I promise."

Here we go. Come on Fabri, you can do it. Nice deep breaths, that's it.

**"I'm in love- ....with you."**

Ermal just blankly stared at him. His mouth and eyes wide open.

 **"I'm so so-"** "Say that again." **"What?"** "Tell me again!"

 **"I'm in love with you?"** Ermal started to laugh like he just heard the world funniest joke. "Seriously? So Sabina was right for all these months? I can't believe this."

**"See! I knew you would react badly! I should have never told yo-"**

"I'm in love too. With you I mean."

Now it was Fabrizio who's mouth and eyes fell open. 

**"Seriously?! So Sofia was right?! God, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't you say anything!"**

"Well excuse me, but look at yourself. I'm not the only one who was procrastinating."

 **"We could have saved months."** He chuckled, still not believing this is actually happening. Ermal came closer, puts his hands on Fabrizio's hips and their foreheads together. With glooming smiles on both of their faces they stare into each other’s eyes. The warmth of Ermal’s hand that has crept under his jacket goes through his shirt, filling his body with uncontrollable tingles.

"Can I kiss you?" Ermal asked carefully.

 **"Yes please."** Fabrizio answered breathless.

Never felt a kiss between them this good. So liberating, so longing and so, so sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported me through kudos and comments. It's very much appreciated. I hope you like how this fic has ended and are happy how the story has unfolded through all the 16 chapters! If you did, please let me know by commenting, or just sent me a message or ask, everything is fine. 
> 
> xoxo akalover

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this idea! x


End file.
